Retour
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Un passé tortueux, une rencontre funeste, un retour difficile. Hinata revient après 10 ans de silence. Elle a complètement changé. Ses amis aussi ont évolué. Mais pourquoi ce retour ? Chamboulement et retrouvailles, revenir n'est pas toujours simple.
1. Chapitre 1

10 ans… Dix longues années sont passées. J'ai connu la guerre, j'ai croisé la misère, j'ai vu la mort. Aujourd'hui je rentre dans mon village. 10 ans… Ces longues années sans les voir. Aujourd'hui tout va changer.

C'est le printemps. La forêt de Konoha montre sa splendeur. Les oiseaux, les plantes, tous les êtres respirent la joie et la beauté. Ils regardent passer une silhouette. Celle d'une jeune femme, qui avance vers deux portes rouges. Son visage reste fixé sur celles-ci. Au fur à mesure qu'elle se rapproche les souvenirs reviennent. 10 ans sont passés. Cette jeune femme avait 15 ans la dernière fois. Maintenant elle revient à 25 ans. La voilà maintenant devant ces portes fermées. Elle attend tranquillement. Enfin, le passage s'ouvre. La jeune femme avance avec un pas posé. Les deux gardes croisent son regard. Chacun reste abasourdi. Elle leur fait un léger sourire et continue sa route. Les ninjas se posent les mêmes questions : C'est elle ? Enfin de compte, elle était toujours vivante ? Elle avait changé.

Les gens qui la croisent l'observent, étonnés. Tout le monde n'y croit pas. Même en savant l'effet qu'elle provoque, la jeune femme ne s'arrête pas. Sa destination ? Ce grand bâtiment rouge et l'Hokage. Le fait d'y aller l'angoisse un peu. Ce n'est plus la légendaire Tsunade qui occupe ce poste. Que sera sa réaction en la voyant ? Elle ne sait pas et redoute mais elle avance tout de même.

La jeune femme monte les escaliers et emprunte le couloir. On peut entendre ces talons faire ce bruit si régulier : Tap tap, tap tap. Une autre personne se trouve devant elle. Des cheveux roses mi longs, une silhouette raffinée, elle devine les yeux vert émeraude. Aucun doute, il s'agit de Sakura Haruno. Celle-ci se retourne pour voir qui approche. Son visage se crispe, ses mains tremblent. Elle n'en revient pas. Malgré la détresse de la ninja, la jeune femme s'arrête à ses côtés et toque à la porte. Une voix masculine lui intime de entrer.

Le moment de vérité est arrivé… Comment va-t-il réagir ? Il lui suffit de franchir cette porte. Elle tourne la poignée, respire et ouvre. L'heure de vérité.

La jeune femme entre dans la pièce. Derrière un bureau, un homme de 25 ans. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, trois traits caractéristiques trônent sur ses joues. En le voyant ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser « il ressemble à son père… ». Il n'avait pas levé la tête du document, elle sentit la ninja entrer à sa suite. Le jeune homme prit la parole.

- Ah Sakura ! Je t'attendais. Il faudrait que tu…

Sa phrase finit dans le vent. Il vient d'apercevoir sa visiteuse. En aucun cas, elle n'était Sakura. Ses yeux la fixèrent, il ne cessait de la dévisager. Sa première pensée était qu'il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Impossible qu'elle soit là devant lui, vivante. Elle ouvrit la bouche et quand il entendit sa voix, il sut que ce n'était pas un songe.

- Bonjour Hokage-sama. Félicitation pour votre promotion.

- Hi…Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Comment ? Il ne comprenait en rien à la situation. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki nouveau Hokage de Konoha. Devant lui, se présentait une femme de son âge. Il la détailla. Elle avait changé. Hinata devait mesurer 1m70, ces cheveux autrefois courts, glissaient le long de son dos reflétant leur couleur bleu nuit. Ses yeux était d'un blanc neige et le transperçaient. Sa physionomie était parfaite. De belles formes qui étaient mises en valeur par son accoutrement. Naruto se rappelait des larges pantalons et manteaux d'antan… mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Un short et un bustier noir l'habillaient, de longues et amples manches blanches recouvraient ses bras et de simples chaussures à talons accueillaient ses pieds.

Il reconnu une chevelure rose derrière elle. Sakura s'approcha et se plaça aux cotés de Naruto.

- C'est bien toi ? Hinata ?

- Oui Hokage-sama. Je suis rentrée à Konoha pour reprendre une nouvelle vie. J'aimerai que ma réintégration soit officielle.

- Je… Oui, bien sûr. Tu étais dans les disparus ce qui facilitera ton intégration. Sakura s'occupera des papiers administratifs.

- Bien Naruto. Voici les documents que tu souhaitais.

Sakura déposa les dossiers sur le bureau, et Hinata la vit. A sa main droite, une bague de fiançailles. Elle observa la main de l'Hokage et y vit sa jumelle. La Hyuga ne laissa rien paraître. Elle remarqua que Sakura avait suivi son observation et elle cacha sa main. Hinata esquissa un léger sourire et décida de prendre congé. Après tout, elle devait régler ses problèmes de famille.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, Hokage-sama. Je vais vous laisser à votre travail. Heureuse de vous avoir revue. Et tout mes vœux de bonheur avec Haruno-san.

Naruto se figea en entendant la dernière phrase. Il jeta un regard à la bague, la Hyuga l'avait remarqué. Elle n'attendit pas de réaction et quitta le bâtiment d'un pas tranquille. Hinata regarda vers la vitre du bureau et aperçut le couple l'observer. Elle fit un haussement d'épaule et reprit la direction de la demeure Hyuga.

Sakura et Naruto restaient silencieux dans le bureau. La fleur de cerisier fut la première à le rompre.

- Alors comme ça, elle était vivante. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Nous l'avons recherché pendant deux ans sans rien trouver.

- Et voilà qu'elle revient. Elle a changé. Hinata est une femme magnifique. Mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas si facilement. 10 ans… 10 ans sans nouvelles !

- Calme toi Sakura. Demain je lui demanderai de m'expliquer. Envoie un message à nos amis, préviens les de son retour.

- J'y vais.

Sakura quitta le bureau, laissant Naruto seul avec ses pensées. Il put laisser ses sentiments sortir. Sa main se mit à trembler, des larmes apparurent. Elle était vraiment là. Hyuga Hinata… Une personne qui croyait avoir perdue depuis longtemps. Il avait fait son deuil et reprit la vie. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et son regard… Oui, elle avait changé. Mais à quel point ?


	3. Chapter 3

Celle-ci traversait les rues de Konoha, elle respirait l'air du printemps. Oui, son village lui avait manqué. Ses rues, cette ambiance… tout. Le village de la feuille n'avait pas changé, ou presque. De nouvelles têtes, nouveaux magasins mais Konoha restait lui-même. Convivial et chaleureux. Une grande demeure se présenta à la vue de la kunoichi. On pouvait ressentir l'austérité, le sérieux et le silence qui régnaient dans cette maison. Elle n'aimait pas cette partie de Konoha, elle lui rappelait son enfance malheureuse. Ce clan qui la jugeait faible et indigne d'être une héritière. Son père qui la délaissait au profit de sa sœur et de son cousin. Cette sœur de sang qui vous ignorait et vous traitait de déchet. Toutes ces abominations qui lui faisaient mal à l'époque. Mais plus maintenant. Elle toqua à la grande porte de fer et patienta. Un serviteur vint lui ouvrir et resta stupéfait. La jeune femme sourie à cette réaction et entre. Elle n'attend pas que l'homme reprenne ses esprits pour avancer dans la demeure. Après tout elle est née ici. Des bruits de combat se firent entendre, Hinata se dirigea vers la cour intérieure. Elle savait parfaitement qui elle y trouverait.

Dans le jardin, une jeune fille de 18 ans s'entraînait avec un homme de 26 ans. Le combat faisait rage. Plusieurs cratères et kunais décoraient le sol. Tous les deux haletaient, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leur front. Assis plus loin en spectateur, le patriarche Hiashi Hyuga observait la force de ses deux ninjas. Sa fille Hanabi était sa fierté, elle faisait honneur au titre d'héritière. Et Neji son neveu, le génie du clan représentait toute la puissance des Hyuga. Il était en pleine contemplation quand il sentit une personne derrière lui. Hiashi Hyuga se retourna et son visage se décomposa. Du côté des combattants, la jeune fille se stoppa. Son cousin avait arrêté tout mouvement et était devenu livide. Hanabi suivit son regard et quand elle la vit, la colère apparut. Comment osait-elle ?

La tension était palpable dans la cour des Hyugas. Le silence était maître. Les sentiments se mélangeaient : Joie, colère, peur, amertume. Hinata examinait les visages de ceux qui avaient été sa famille. Qui allait parler le premier ? Ils ne semblaient pas enclins à prendre la parole. Alors c'est elle qui commencerait.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant d'expression sur le visage de personnes du clan Hyuga… Eux qui font abstraction de leur sentiment. En tout cas, l'accueil est comme je l'imaginais. Silencieux et froid. On peut dire que cette demeure n'a pas changé en…

- 10 ans. Hinata-san… Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir.

- Neji…

Elle s'approcha de son cousin et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait été le seul de cette famille à l'avoir aimé. Comme il avait grandit, devenant un magnifique homme. Son odeur lui chatouilla les narines, il lui avait manqué. Elle sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule. Neji pleurait. Quelle surprise. Elle allait parler quand son regard se durcit. La Hyuga poussa son cousin étonné à terre et attrapa le projectile entre ces doigts. Hinata se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur. Son regard était dur et meurtrier.

- «Toujours ses mêmes yeux… Elle est le portrait de père. » Tu veux ma mort Hanabi ?

- Comment oses tu ? Comment ? Tu devrais être morte ! Pourquoi un déchet tel que toi est vivant ?

- Que de mots durs… Mais si tu n'es pas contente, viens me tuer ma chère sœur.

J- e ne suis pas ta sœur ! Je n'en ai pas.

La jeune fille se jeta sur son aînée. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de ce combat. Elle visa le cœur d'Hinata mais celle-ci se baissa au dernier moment et lui attrapa le bras. Elle bloque trois tenketsus et lui fit rencontrer le sol. Aucun des deux autres Hyugas ne bougeaient. Pétrifiés, ils étaient incapable de faire quoi que soit. La kunoichi se pencha à l'oreille de sa sœur et lui murmura :

- Tu n'as pas vécu la moitié de ce que j'ai vu. Tes mots ne me font rien. Tu es une ignorante, Hanabi. Tu ne sais rien. Alors la prochaine fois que tu me juges… Je te tue.

La jeune sœur frissonna. Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une froideur et une indifférence étonnante. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur. Hanabi Hyuga craignait sa sœur aînée. Elle sentit son bras libre et partit en courant. Hiashi regarda sa fille cadette quitter la cour et regarda son deuxième enfant. La première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut : « C'est sa mère tout craché ». Puis la deuxième : « Elle dégage une aura de puissance et d'assurance ». Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, le défiant de ses yeux blancs.

- Que veux tu ? Hinata.

Je ne demande rien. Je ne suis pas revenue pour ce clan qui ne m'a jamais apporté quoi que ce soit. Hanabi peut bien garder ce titre pompeux d'héritière. Je n'attends rien de vous et de ces vieux qui occupent les sièges du conseil.

- Alors que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais revoir Neji. Et me présenter à vous pour signaler mon retour. Maintenant je vais partir, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous.

- Si tu nous quittes… la marque te sera imposée.

- Essayez de me toucher, de m'atteindre ou de même penser à poser vos mains sur mon front et je trancherai chaque membre de votre corps.

La main de Hiashi tiqua. Ce regard si blanc et pourtant si noir. Ce ton acerbe et tranchant comme l'acier. Cette aura de meurtre qui émanait de son être. Tout était terrifiant. Ce n'était plus Hinata. Cette fille soumise, timide et faible. Non… Si elle le voulait, elle le tuerait. Si elle le souhaitait, elle mettrait à terre Neji. Hinata était puissante. Hiashi le ressentait dans tout son corps. Il arrêta les spasmes de sa main. Sa fille le fixait toujours, il détourna les yeux.

- Bien. Je crois que vous avez compris Hiashi. Je quitte la demeure. Neji, je te ferai parvenir mon adresse si tu veux me voir. Toi et seulement toi. Aucun autre Hyuga.

- Oui Hinata-san.

Loin de cette scène, la génération d'Hinata était réunie dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tout le monde avait répondu à l'appel. Certaines personnes étaient soulagées de la savoir vivante, d'autres ressentait l'amertume de ce silence. Naruto fixait ses amis, essayant de comprendre leur sentiment. Sakura, à ses côtés, regardait dans le vide. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Naruto prit la parole.

- Je comprends la réaction de tout le monde. Sakura et moi avons été très surpris de la voir arriver ici, à Konoha.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Kiba était le premier à poser la question

Elle ne semble pas avoir de lésions, aucunes maltraitances. On pourrait croire qu'elle a vécu tranquillement ces dix dernières années. Sakura lui fera un examen demain. Ino aussi, j'aimerai que tu rentres dans son esprit.

- Bien. Répondit Ino.

- Après je pense qu'Hinata se présentera d'elle-même à vous.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit sur sa vie pendant ces années ? Demande Shikamaru curieux

- Rien. Mais j'ai l'intention de le savoir. Bon, je vous laisse à vos entraînements. J'espère que vous serez heureux de la revoir.

Les ninjas acquiescèrent et partir chacun de leur côté. Tous se demandait qui serait les premiers à revoir cette amie qui croyait à jamais perdue. Certain appréhender, d'autre s'impatienter. C'était à la Hyuga de décider.


	4. Chapter 4

La kunoichi se promenait dans les rues, se remémorant chaque moment passé dans ce village. Demain elles les reverraient tous. Avaient-ils changé ? Allait-elle les reconnaître ? Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Hinata partir sur la montagne des Hokage. Cet endroit était le plus beau. On y voyait l'horizon et le soleil partir dormir. En voyageant elle n'avait trouvé aucun endroit semblable. Hinata se tenait debout sur la tête du quatrième Hokage. Il venait souvent ici quand il était plus jeune. Continuait-il à y aller ? Elle se posa la question. La Hyuga fixa l'astre disparaître doucement. Magnifique. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Konoha lui avait tellement manqué. Elle était partie trop longtemps. Beaucoup d'années étaient passées… avec la guerre, la misère, la mort… Oui, elle avait souffert. Trop. Une deuxième larme suivit la première. Plonger dans ses souvenirs, elle ne le remarqua pas. Hinata était trop immergée dans les images du passé.

L'Hokage regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau. Combien de fois Tsunade avait fait le même geste pour voir son village ? Sûrement plus d'une fois. La journée avait été dure. Il pensa aux visages des Hokage… il y a longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé. Naruto quitta son fauteuil, mit sa cape et se téléporta sur le visage de son père, Minato Namikaze. Il l'a vit. Elle était dos à lui et observait le couché du soleil. Naruto la trouva magnifique avec ses longs cheveux nuits, flottant avec le vent. Hinata ne l'avait pas remarqué… trop occupé à réfléchir. Il la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un ici.

En attendant sa voix, la Hyuga sortie de ses pensées. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Hinata se tourna vers le visiteur. Même si elle ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment, son cœur fit un bon. Malgré les années, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, lui Naruto. Il était encore plus beau. Ses cheveux blonds s'accordant à son teint, et ses yeux bleus. Aussi limpide que l'océan. Hinata aimait s'y perdre. Sa cape blanche où on pouvait lire Rokudaime, lui faisait un air mature. Oui, il était sublime. Il avait bien grandi.

- Moi non plus. Je pensais observer cette vue seule. Je ne me doutais pas que l'Hokage viendrait en ces lieux.

- Tu sais très bien que je viens à cet endroit quand je souhaite réfléchir. Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas Naruto comme avant ? Hein Hinata.

- Tu es une personne importante maintenant. Hokage-sama, vous n'êtes plus le gamin qui courait partout et qui aimait faire enrager Tsunade-sama. Le temps a eu un impact sur nous.

- Peu importe mon rang, c'est en ami que je souhaite te parler.

Naruto se rapprocha de la Hyuga. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement, continuant à l'observer. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Il effleura son épaule gauche, elle frissonna. Non, il ne devait pas. La main d'Hinata intercepta le bras de Naruto. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Mais il appuya avec force. La kunoichi renferma sa prise, il sentit la douleur lui picoter le bras. Il essaya d'insister.

- Arrête tout de suite Naruto. N'essaye pas. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Alors arrête Naruto. C'est une amie qui te le demande.

- Une amie que je ne peux même pas toucher ? dit Naruto avec un ton accusateur.

- Ne tente pas de me faire passer pour la méchante. J'ai dit non. Alors c'est non. Suis-je clair ? (ton tranchant). Il vaut mieux que je parte. Bonne soirée… et encore toute mes félicitation pour Sakura et toi.

- Hinata atte…

Elle s'éloigna de Naruto et sous ses yeux se laissa tomber de la tête de l'Hokage. Il réagit au quart de tour et se jeta à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait. Il regarda en bas. La Hyuga se laissa tomber suivant le mouvement du vent, elle atterrit souplement à genoux. En la voyant faire avec autant de légèreté il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à un ange avec la souplesse d'un chat. Qu'avait-elle à l'épaule ? Pourquoi lui cacher ?

-« Hinata… Que t'est-il arrivée ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Le chant des oiseaux la sortie de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir les rayons du soleil traversés les feuilles. Hinata resta quelques minutes allongée pour observer les reflets de l'astre. Elle avait dormi dans une petite clairière, connue d'elle seule. La Hyuga se leva d'un pas énergique, se déshabilla et plongea du sommet de la cascade. La fraîcheur de l'eau finit de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et joua avec les poissons. Ce contact avec la nature était très important pour elle. Hinata resta une heure dans cet élément clair puis sortie. Elle créa un miroir, et observa son reflet. Le faisait-elle pour son apparence ? Non… Chaque jour, elle regardait cette marque. Le long de son bras gauche, une cicatrise trônait. Elle aurait pu la faire disparaître mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Cette trace lui faisait évoquer ce qu'elle avait vécu et le pourquoi de son retour. Hinata savait qu'elle n'était pas immortelle et cette cicatrise le lui rappelait. La Hyuga détourna son attention du visage et s'habilla. Sa main toucha quelque chose de dur. Elle sortit de son short un petit pendentif. Un cristal rouge et noir y pendait. Elle observa les nuances de couleur et le mit à son cou.

- « Je ne t'oublie pas… Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai fait une promesse. »

Hinata quitta la clairière. C'était l'heure des visites d'amis…

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses sortaient de l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle songeait aux retrouvailles de la veille. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que la Hyuga était de retour. Elle revit la scène. Au moment d'entrer dans le bureau, des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre. Elle avait voulu voir qui était la personne. Et Hinata était apparue. Sakura avait ressentit la trahison. Elle était toujours vivante et elle n'avait rien fait pour la contacter, elle, son amie la plus proche. Puis était venue la jalousie. La fleur de cerisier n'enviait personne sur le plan physique mais quand elle avait vu la beauté d'Hinata, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et enfin la colère. Dix ans était passés et pas une seule excuse. C'est comme si rien n'était arrivé ! Et ça, Sakura avait dû mal à le digérer.

- Hinata… pourquoi ce silence ?

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant, grand front ?

La Haruno releva la tête. Sa meilleure amie, Ino venait de l'interrompre. Elle réprima un soupir. Décidément elle ne pouvait jamais penser tranquillement.

- Que veux-tu Ino ? J'aimerai me reposer.

- Tu as oublié que nous devions examiner Hina ? Je la cherche partout.

- C'est vrai. Bon allons-y.

Elles partirent à la recherche de la Hyuga. Ils allèrent dans les restaurants, hôtels… mais rien. Ino eut l'idée de chercher du côté des terrains d'entraînements. Elles se dirigèrent au numéro 8. Avant l'équipe de Kurenaï s'y entraînait. Elles avaient eu raison. La Hyuga se tenait au milieu du terrain, regardant le ciel. Les deux kunoichies s'approchèrent d'Hinata. Elle les sentit arriver et se retourna vers celles-ci. La Yamanaka ne l'ayant pas encore revue, s'arrêta en voyant son visage. Son amie n'était plus la même qu'avant. Elle était devenue une sublime femme inspirant le respect. Hinata regarda la blonde et lui fit un sourire.

- Bonjour Ino. Ravie de te revoir. Tu es encore plus belle qu'il y a dix ans.

- Hina… Merci. Tu es très jolie toi aussi. Tu m'as manqué.

- Hinata. Naruto m'envoie pour te faire un examen. Nous souhaiterons savoir si tu as des problèmes physiques. Intervint Sakura.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun control. Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens. Merci de cette inquiétude.

- C'est une précaution. Ne te fais pas prier, Hinata.

La Hyuga fixa la fleur de cerisier. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle employait. Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Hinata détestait qu'on lui en donne. Toute son enfance elle avait subi ce ton, mais à présent elle ne voulait plus. Ino regardait aussi sa meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Si Hinata disait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas. Sakura pensa que Naruto avait eu raison. Il avait remarqué que la Hyuga ne voulait pas qu'on la touche.

- Sakura, je ne souhaite pas me faire examiner. Et je te prierai d'employer un autre ton avec moi.

- Ecoute moi bien, je suis médecin en chef et j'ai ordre de Hokage de t'ausculter alors en bon ninja tu vas obéir sinon…

- Sinon quoi Sakura ? Tu vas utiliser ta force surhumaine pour m'immobiliser pour ensuite demander à Ino de voir mes souvenirs sur les années passées ? Regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle Sakura Haruno.

La kunoichi releva la tête. Elle devait le faire, la dernière phrase était une injonction. Un ton sec et sans appel. Elle avait appris à reconnaître un ordre avec Tsunade. Ses yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent ceux blanc de la Hyuga. Elle y vit une grande colère et surtout un froid immense. Hinata continua à fixer son amie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment grandi. Toujours ce caractère si prévisible. Mais la kunoichi avait bien repris celui de son maître. Elle décida de quitter leur compagnie. Sinon le combat éclaterait. La Hyuga avança et s'arrêta au niveau d'Ino.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir revue Ino. Nous nous reverrons bientôt et continue tes progrès en médecine.

- Hinata attends.

La Yamanaka frôla Hinata et entra dans son esprit. Son amie la repoussa immédiatement. Le contact avait été court mais violent. Ino tomba à genoux et tout son corps frissonna. C'était horrible. Du sang, la torture, la guerre, ce cri de douleur et le noir complet. Toutes les émotions avaient traversé la blonde. C'était effrayant. Elle en trembla encore plus. Hinata regarda son amie se remettre du contact. Sakura se pencha sur celle-ci pour voir si elle allait bien, mais Ino n'y fit pas attention. Elle regarda la Hyuga avec de la terreur.

- Qu'est ce que… qu'as-tu vécu ? Qu'as-tu vraiment vu ?

- Ino. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Mon passé m'appartient et il est comme tu la entraperçu. Oublie ses images.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

- Alors prépare toi à passer des nuits blanches.

Elle les quitta sur ses derniers mots. Sakura observa son amie. Elle tremblait toujours. Ses yeux pleuraient. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Etait-ce si horrible ?

- Sakura amène moi chez Naruto. Je dois absolument lui parler.

- Bien. Appuie toi sur moi.

Les deux amies partirent en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto les attendait avec impatience mais quand il vit l'état de Ino et l'inquiétude de Sakura, il eut peur. Naruto demanda à Sakura de les laisser seule. La fleur de cerisier fit la moue mais quitta tout de même la pièce. Le blond reporta son attention sur la Yamanaka. On pouvait sentir sa détresse. Il attendit un peu, lui offrit à boire et l'interrogea du regard.

- Sakura ne l'a pas examiné. Hinata a refusé. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun problème de santé. J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient se battre. Mais Hinata est partie avant que cela se produise.

- Je m'y attendais un peu. Je voulais que Sakura regarde son bras gauche en particulier mais je vois qu'Hinata a anticipé.

- Elle savait aussi pourquoi j'étais là. Avant de nous quitter, j'ai pu la toucher. Le contact a été court mais…

- Alors ? Demanda Naruto avec impatience

- Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. C'était horrible… La peur m'a traversée. J'ai vu du sang, des morts… Et ce cri. J'avais l'impression qu'il venait d'Hinata. Rempli de douleur et de désespoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Rien que ces images me donne envie de vomir. Naruto, elle a enduré la torture. La pire des sentences. Une torture moral. Je ne sais même pas comment son esprit peut encore être sain.

- Merci Ino… repose toi. Tu peux disposer.

- (se levant) S'il te plaît ne me demande plus de plonger dans son esprit… ni à moi et à personne. Et j'ai entraperçu un collier. Il semblait important.

- Un pendentif ? Comment était-il ?

- C'était une pierre rouge et noir. Un peu de la même forme que le collier du premier Hokage.

Naruto blêmit en entendant la description. Il serra sa main au point que les jointures deviennent blanches. Il laissa partir Ino et dès qu'elle referma la porte, il tape son poing contre le bureau. Un trou apparut. Comment ? COMMENT ? Ce pendentif. Seul lui en avait la connaissance. Il appartenait à son frère de cœur. Que lui cachait la Hyuga ? L'avait-elle en sa possession ? Non… cela voudrait dire que… Naruto balança les dossiers à travers la pièce. Il ne savait pas !

- « Merde ! Te voilà de retour depuis deux jours et déjà tu m'énerves ! Je découvrirai tout, je te l'assure Hinata ! »

La Hyuga était assise sur une branche d'arbre. Sa jambe se balançant dans le vide. Elle était fatiguée émotionnellement. Toute l'après midi, elle était venue à la rencontre de ses amis. Chacun avait grandi, mûri. Même si ils étaient restés en quelque sorte les mêmes… surtout Shikamaru et son mot fétiche « Galère ».

Elle rigola en y repensant. Ils l'avaient accueillis avec joie, elle qui avait si peur d'être rejetée. Revoir les membres de son équipe avait été un moment fort. Ils étaient, après Neji, ceux qui lui avaient le plus manquée. Le pendentif se mit à vibrer. Elle le prit et le plaça devant ses yeux. Dès qu'elle voyait la couleur un sourire chaleureux apparaissait.

- Tu es enfin réveillé… Sasuke. Bienvenue à Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Déjà une semaine. L'Hokage regardait de sa fenêtre son village. Il voulait le protéger. Il était fier de la beauté de Konoha. Avoir cette vue lui permettait de réfléchir. Une semaine qu'elle était réapparue. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'accident avec Ino. Naruto repensait au pendentif et aux dires de la blonde. Hinata avait-elle vraiment vécu dans la douleur ? Avait-elle lutté pour vivre ? Ne pas savoir l'embêtait. Son regard se posa sur la bague. Elle représentait sa vie, sa réussite. Il n'avait rien montré mais il avait bien vu le regard de la Hyuga se promenait de sa main à celle de Sakura. Le blond savait aussi que la fleur de cerisier s'en voulait un peu. Elle pensait trahir son amie. Naruto savait depuis longtemps les sentiments d'Hinata à son encontre. Etaient-ils toujours les même ? Il se posa la question. Continuait-elle de l'aimer depuis dix ans ? Ou avait-elle trouver l'amour autre part ? Il fût sorti de ses pensées par une personne. Elle avait ouverte la porte et avait signalé sa présence.

- Neji. Désolé je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. J'étais… plongé dans le passé.

- Ce n'est rien Hokage-sama. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyez. Oui, je souhaiterai savoir si ton père est au courant pour sa fille aînée et quelles dispositions a-t-il décidé.

- Hinata-san est venue dès le premier jour. Hiashi ne fera rien envers sa personne.

- Comment ça ? Et le titre ?

- Ma chère cousine nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle nous voulait rien du clan Hyuga. Elle le renie et l'a montré à mon oncle. Hinata-san a même fait mordre la poussière à Hanabi-san… au sens propre du terme.

- Est-elle inconsciente ? s'exclama l'Hokage. Hiashi Hyuga et vos conseillers vont demander la pose du sceau ! Sait-elle les risques qu'elle prend ? s'énerva-t-il

- Mon oncle l'a prévenu mais il ne fera rien. Même si Hiashi ne l'avouera jamais, il a peur d'elle. Même sa sœur la craint. Si le clan Hyuga tente quoique se soit sur elle… Hinata les tuera.

- Je serai étonné que Hiashi ne fasse pas une quelconque action… A mon avis, il ne l'a prend pas comme un ennemi sérieux.

- J'étais là Naruto. Il a détourné les yeux, et croit moi… Hiashi Hyuga ne le fait jamais. Elle n'est plus la même. Naruto… ce n'est plus Hinata d'il y a 10 ans. Sur ceux je te laisse. Bonne journée.

Le Hyuga quitta le bureau laissant Naruto à ses conclusions. Il n'en revenait pas, elle rejetait le clan qui lui avait donné naissance. Hinata crachait sur le titre de futur dirigeant des Hyugas. Il pensait qu'elle profiterait de son retour pour renverser la situation, mais non. Décidément, elle le surprendra toujours. Notre blond soupira et allait replonger son nez dans les dossiers quand il le sentit. Son chacra, son odeur, sa présence. Il se releva d'un bond et couru hors de son bureau.

- « Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas Hinata. C'est l'heure des révélations ! »

C'était une course poursuite. La Hyuga courait dans les rues de Konoha. Elle passait chaque obstacle, tel un chat. Sautant, évitant ici et là. Elle avait vu que Naruto la poursuivait. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Hinata savait d'avance les questions qui allaient être posées. Quand au blond, ce jeu commençait à l'agacer. Il vit la Hyuga tourner dans une rue, il sourit. C'était une impasse. Il courut à sa suite. Naruto allait l'interpeller quand la Hyuga sauta par-dessus le mur comme si de rien n'était.

- « un vrai chat… mais tu ne me sèmeras pas ! »

Il utilisa le vent pour passer l'obstacle et il se retrouva sur une plaine. Elle se tenait près de la rivière, essoufflée. La Hyuga n'avait pas la même endurance que lui. Il s'approche d'elle et laissa un mètre entre eux deux.

- Enfin je te rattrape. Ce n'est pas bien de fausser compagnie à son Hokage.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire alors arrêtez de me suivre !

- Pas cette fois-ci Hinata. Je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivée pendant toutes ses années.

Hinata essaya de fuir mais une barrière de vent l'en empêcha. Elle jeta un regard noir à Naruto qui n'y fit même pas attention. Le blond tendit la main vers elle. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle détestait qu'on efflore sa cicatrise. Sa main allait l'atteindre quand la barrière de vent se brisa. Naruto recula de suite et resta sur ses gardes.

- Je suis désolé Hokage-sama mais vous m'obligez à utiliser la force. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer.

- Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier. Je veux seulement savoir. Et où as-tu eu ce pendentif ?

Elle sursauta. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son cou. Rien. Il n'était plus là. Où était-il ? Où ? Hinata jeta des regards paniqués aux alentours. Et quand elle entendit cette phrase : C'est ça que tu cherches ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Naruto. Celui-ci tenait le collier entre ses doigts. La pierre brillait avec les reflets du soleil. Son regard se durcit, il lui avait pris. Il avait osé ! Le ninja blond réprima un frisson : les yeux de son amie avait changés. Ils étaient glacials. Même son aura devenait meurtrière.

- Rends le moi tout de suite. Sinon je viens le chercher.

- Tu ne m'atteindras pas. Je ne te le rendrai seulement quand je serai où tu l'as eu.

- Cela ne te regarde en rien ! Il ne t'appartient pas !

La jeune femme se jeta à folle vitesse sur le blond. Celui-ci l'évita et lui envoya un coup de pied. Elle fut percutée à l'estomac, la Hyuga se rattrapa sur les mains et essaya de rattraper le pendentif. Ses frêles doigts le frôlèrent. Naruto lui attrapa les mains et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. L'épaule gauche de la jeune femme rencontra le sol. L'électrochoc parcourut son corps. Elle se releva en tenant son bras. Malgré la douleur elle devait le récupérer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner… Sasuke. L'Hokage la regardait se remettre debout. Il voit bien qu'elle souffre mais non elle continue. Ce pendentif avait-il à ce point de valeur ? Il évita l'attaque d'un fouet, elle utilisait l'eau. Rien à faire, Naruto évitait tout. Pourtant il fallait le reprendre !

- « Je n'ai pas le choix… Espérons qu'il répondra à mon chacra. » Bien puisqu'il faut en passer par là.

- Ce collier appartenait à Sasuke ! Comment te l'ais-tu procuré ? Hurla Naruto

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je l'ai trouvé dans un village… on me l'a offert.

- Tu mens… Ne me tente pas Hinata. Oh non, ne me tente pas.

- Et même si je mentais, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Alors tu permets mais je vais le reprendre. (tend la main) Viens me rejoindre, s'il te plaît. Ne m'abandonne pas… Sasuke

- « Comme si il allait réagir… »

Les derniers mots d'Hinata l'avaient réveillés. Il prit conscience. Il n'était plus autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas sa présence, ni son chacra. Non, il devait rester avec elle. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas se séparer avant qu'elle le libère. Ces dernières paroles… « Je viens Hina. ». Leurs chacras entrèrent en résonance et le pendentif quitta les doigts de l'Uzumaki pour atterrir en douceur dans les mains d'Hinata. Naruto resta sous le choc. Le collier lui était revenu. Avec de simples mots, il l'avait rejoint. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cela n'existait pas. La colère et l'incompréhension montèrent encore plus en Naruto. Loin de ça, la Hyuga serrait la pierre contre elle. Elle le remit à son cou et le pendentif se mit à briller.

- « Hina… Désolé de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt »

- « Je suis contente, Sasuke. Tu es enfin conscient. »

- « Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu pourrais… »

- « Non ! Tu es encore faible et de toute façon… »

- « Hinata ! Baisse toi ! »

La jeune femme obéit instinctivement. Un kunaï passa juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle se maudit de cette inattention. Avec la conversation, elle en avait complètement oublié Naruto. Il semblait dans une rage incontrôlable. Il se jeta au corps à corps. Hinata faisait tout pour éviter d'être touchée mais elle n'avait pas le même niveau…

- « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… Pourquoi je dois me battre contre lui ! Hinata laisse moi t'aider. Non Sasuke, tu t'affaiblirais encore plus. Mais tu vas finir à l'hôpital à cette allure ! J'ai dit NON. Et moi je dis SI »

La Hyuga tomba à genoux. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains. Naruto arrêta pour observer le comportement de la jeune femme. Hinata luttait contre Sasuke. Quelle tête de mule ! Il ne devait pas agir, l'Uchiwa était encore trop fragile. C'était une lutte mentale. En temps normal, ils agissaient en coordination mais là rien à faire. L'Uzumaki remarqua qu'Hinata haletait et transpirait beaucoup. Trop dépense d'énergie ? Sa blessure à l'épaule ? Non… C'est sa tête qui lui faisait mal. Le collier brilla intensément et la kunoichi cria. L'Uzumaki se précipita vers celle-ci. Elle venait de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Le collier n'était plus là.

Naruto prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et se dirigea à son bureau. Sakura la soignera sur place. Il utilisa la téléportation pour arriver directement dans la pièce. Il déposa Hinata sur le canapé. Il vit une larme coulée, puis une deuxième. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Il fit appeler sa fiancée qui arriva quelque minute plus tard. En voulant la soigner elle rencontra une barrière. Son chacra ne pouvait atteindre le corps de la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux rien faire Naruto. Je ne peux pratiquement pas la toucher. Hinata se réveillera d'elle-même dans plusieurs heures.

- Bien. Merci Sakura. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir.

- D'accord… Essaye de dormir comme même.

Sakura embrassa Naruto et quitta la salle en jetant un regard inquiet sur son ninja blond. Elle commençait à avoir peur pour lui et pour son couple. Il n'était plus le même depuis ce jour. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes Hinata ?


	7. Chapter 7

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La Hyuga dormait toujours, l'Hokage s'était assoupi sur son bureau quand un gémissement le sortie de son sommeil. Naruto jeta un regard à la kunoichi. Elle s'agitait dans son rêve. Rien qu'à la voir, on sentait que ce n'était pas de tout repos. On avait l'impression qu'elle se battait. Ses mains se crispaient, ses dents se serraient. Naruto se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle cria. Le même cri de douleur. Le ninja paniqua et essaya de la réveiller mais il ne put la toucher. Un bruit suraigu se fit entendre et le médaillon réapparut. Il formait comme une barrière. Le ninja essaya de la traverser mais rien à faire. Et la Hyuga continuait de hurler. Il était affolé, il voulait l'aider mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il tapa contre la barrière encore et encore.

- Stupide pierre ! Laisse moi la réveiller ! Elle souffre ! Enlève cette barrière !

Il avait beau crié, insulté et supplié le pendentif rien ne se passait. Il restait impuissant face à la Hyuga. Il s'accroupit contre la barrière et supporta les hurlements de son amie et ses pleurs.

Hinata ne sentait pas la détresse de l'Hokage. Elle souffrait. Il y a longtemps que ses cauchemars ne l'avaient plus hanté… depuis l'emprisonnement de Sasuke. Son combat avec l'esprit de l'Uchiwa et son retour au village avait réveillé de vieux souvenirs. La Hyuga était seule dans le noir. Elle voyait les images défilées. Les batailles, le sang, le meurtre et lui. Lui qu'elle aidait, lui qu'il l'avait enfermé dans des genjutsus pour la torturer. Chaque fois c'était de plus en plus difficile de résister. Tous les jours il montrait la mort d'une personne. Et il avait trouvé le point faible : Naruto. L'image de ce jour lui revint. Sasuke exprimait une joie immense. Il avait réussi à la faire céder. Il avait pu entendre son cri. Elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Hinata voulait se réveiller. Elle ne supportait plus de revoir son passé.

- « Assez… Assez ! Aidez moi… Aide moi. Sasuke. »

- « Ne te torture plus Hina. Oublie… je suis désolé. Maintenant je te protégerai comme je l'ai promis. Réveille toi Hime. »

Naruto regarda la Hyuga reprendre un air tranquille et reposé. Les hurlements, les pleurs, tout avait cessés. Le pendentif retourna au cou d'Hinata. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle croisa l'océan. La kunoichi y lisait un soulagement. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte. La main de Naruto claqua contre le bois, l'empêchant de sortir.

- Tu veux encore t'enfuir… Hinata.

- Non. J'ai décidé il y a bien longtemps de ne plus abandonner et fuir. Je t'ai assez dérangé, tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Tss… Toujours à t'inquiéter pour les autres. Si tu ne veux pas filer pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ta vie durant dix ans ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à nous cacher que tu étais le réceptacle de Kyubi.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une claque pour l'Uzumaki. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la réponse. Du tac au tac. Elle essayait d'éviter le moindre questionnement. Elle frappait où sa faisait mal. La Hyuga lui tournait toujours le dos, mais il sentait qu'elle jubilait de l'impact de sa réponse. Naruto pencha sa tête et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Alors toi aussi tu as peur que l'on te déteste, que l'on te prenne pour un monstre. Tu crains le regard des autres ? Ou d'une personne en particulier ? Hein Hina.

Elle frémit. Il l'avait appelé par son surnom. Elle se détestait. La Hyuga sentait le souffle chaud de Naruto dans son cou. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle se détestait. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle toujours ? Pourquoi ? Il était fiancé à la fleur de cerisier. Son cœur devrait arrêter de l'aimer. Elle l'entendait taper dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle avait peur de la réaction des autres mais surtout de lui et de Sakura. Que feraient-ils si ils apprenaient que Sasuke était en elle ? Elle déglutit. Naruto attendait la réponse, il vit qu'elle réprimait un frisson. Cela gênait qu'il soit si proche ? Il sourit.

- Je… je… Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu me vois comme la gamine timide, effacée de 15 ans. Mais la vie m'a changé et j'ai grandi. Je ne serai plus derrière toi en disant « Naruto-kun ». C'est fini.

- Je l'ai bien vu… Et je t'avoue qu'elle me manque cette Hinata. Tu n'as pas avoir peur de ma réaction, je veux juste savoir ce que tu as vécu. En dormant tu as pleuré et crié. Je souhaite savoir si tu as eu mal. Etre dans l'inconnu, m'est insupportable.

- Arrête Naruto… tu vas finir pas me faire culpabiliser. Laisse moi partir s'il te plaît.

- Non. Regarde moi quand tu me parles.

Hinata se retourna. Ces yeux blancs le transpercèrent. A chaque fois ils lui faisaient le même effet. Un tel impact, seule elle pouvait l'avoir sur lui. Il remarqua qu'elle rougissait. Elle n'avait pas complètement disparu enfin de compte. Il y avait toujours une petite part de la Hinata de 15 ans. Alors si elle rougissait face à cette proximité cela voulait dire… qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Ces yeux bleus l'hypnotisaient. Face à ce regard océan, chaleureux elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui rappelait pourquoi elle était tombée sous son charme. Joyeux, accueillant, gentil et fort. Depuis tout petit il était comme ça malgré sa souffrance. Elle sentit la main de Naruto sur sa joue. L'espace s'était réduit. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle ne réagissait pas. Et avant de savoir ce qui se passait ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du blond. Naruto n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il l'avait fait inconsciemment. Il voulait l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un petit goût sucré. Il était bien ainsi. Hinata ne rêvait pas, Naruto l'embrassait. Puis le visage de Sakura lui revint à l'esprit. Elle repoussa Naruto avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Naruto… Stop, tu es fiancé. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de la situation.

- NON ! Tu vas te marier ! Avec Sakura Haruno, ton amour d'enfance celle que tu as toujours aimé et que tu aimeras ! Je ne suis rien pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été plus qu'une amie, une connaissance ! Alors Arrête ! ARRETE ! Cela suffit, Naruto. Assez… J'ai trop souffert. (Serre le pendentif entre ses doigts) Emporte moi loin d'ici s'il te plaît.

La pierre brilla et la kunoichi disparut dans une brise. Naruto voulut la retenir mais il arrêta son geste en voyant les larmes de la Hyuga. Et là il se rendit compte de ses actions et paroles. Il venait de l'embrasser et de jouer avec ses sentiments. Il venait de faire souffrir une femme qui l'avait toujours aimée et priée pour son bonheur.

- Qu'est ce que je fais… Baka.

Elle atterrit dans cette petite clairière. Hinata avait laissé le vent faire, il savait où la déposer. La Hyuga regarda le lac devant elle. Elle éclata en sanglots. Son cœur lui faisait mal, atrocement mal. Elle n'aurait jamais cet homme. Elle n'aurait jamais dû rentrer. Ne jamais revenir. La Hyuga versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pleurée. Oui, cinq ans sans exprimer le moindre sentiment. Les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, le pendentif émit un petit bruit et Hinata se retrouva en face de Sasuke. Elle le regarda et sauta dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent à genoux et l'Uchiwa serra de toutes ses forces son amie.

- « Sasuke… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois subir ça !

- Hina. Vas y déverse ta peine, je suis là pour ça Hime. »

Sasuke caressa la longue chevelure d'Hinata. Ce contact avait le don de la calmer. Il passa la nuit entière ainsi. L'Uchiwa lui avait promis de l'aider et de la protéger. Il devait se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qui lui avait fait. Il le devait pour cette femme si généreuse.

- « Dors Hina. Repose toi et soigne ton cœur. »


	8. Chapter 8

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le combat contre Naruto. Hinata se trouvait devant la demeure des Uchiwa. Le domaine était aussi grand que celui de son clan. Elle entra. Les maisons étaient délabrées… personne n'était venue depuis la désertion de Sasuke. Elle se dirigea vers la plus grande maison. Elle était en meilleur état que toutes les autres. Elle respira un bon coup et pénétra dans la demeure. C'était sombre. Ses pas levaient des nuages de poussière. La Hyuga avança dans le salon puis la cuisine. Elle imaginait très bien la famille de Sasuke autour de la table. Elle sourit à cette image. Puis elle continua sa visite. Hinata s'arrêta devant une porte. Le pendentif brilla intensément.

- Je sais. Mais il le faut, affronte tes démons Sasuke. Comme je l'ai fait.

Elle ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. Tout était propre et rangé. On ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'entre ses murs avaient eu lieu un meurtre. Des cadres trônaient sur le mur. On voyait les frères sourires, une famille heureuse. Ils avaient la puissance mais la joie régnait dans cette maison. « Tout le contraire des Hyugas » pensa-t-elle. Elle resta quelques minutes dans cette pièce puis sortit dans le jardin. A l'époque il devait être magnifique. Aujourd'hui il était envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Il y avait du boulot. Hinata avait décidé d'emménager dans le domaine Uchiwa. Il était éloigné du village, elle serait tranquille et personne n'aurait l'idée de la chercher en ces lieux. Et puis lorsqu'elle libèrera Sasuke, ils y vivraient tous les deux. La Hyuga savait que cela plairait à son ami. Elle allait retourner à l'intérieur quand elle perçut ce chacra. La colère monta en elle.

- Tch ! Ils n'ont pas encore compris. Bien, je leur apprendrai à me prendre au sérieux.

Le clan Hyuga grondait. Dans la salle du conseil, les ancêtres hurlaient au scandale. Hiashi Hyuga regardait la scène. A ses côtés Neji se demandait comment allait finir cette histoire. Hanabi patientait tranquillement. Le conseil avait appris le retour de l'ex héritière et le fait qu'elle rejette le clan.

- Comment ose-t-elle ? Cette petite effrontée nous doit tout !

- C'est vrai. Avoir le privilège de naître en tant que Hyuga !

- Et malgré sa faiblesse nous l'avons gardé au sein de la Soke.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle vit en dehors de ces murs. Hiashi, le sceau doit lui être imposé !

Neji frissonna. Si ils le faisaient, elle les tuerait tous avant même qu'ils aient posé les doigts sur son front. Il observa son oncle. Il n'allait tous de même pas accepté ? Il savait très bien ce qu'il adviendrait.

- Neji, Hanabi sortaient. Je veux m'entretenir seul.

- Non, Hanabi-sama reste avec nous.

- Bien. En revoir chers conseillers, mon oncle.

Hiashi attendit que son neveu sorte de la pièce pour prendre la parole. Hanabi se demandait pourquoi elle devait rester. Ce genre de réunion l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Hinata se laissera faire, vénérables conseillers. Tant qu'elle ne nous cause pas de tort, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui imposer le sceau.

- Nous le savons très bien. Mais elle renie le clan, elle devait s'y attendre. C'est pour cela que nous allons envoyer quelqu'un pour la capturer. Notre chère héritière Hanabi-sama s'en chargera.

Hiashi Hyuga se figea, Hanabi regarda interloquée les anciens. Les mots se tournaient et retournaient dans le cerveau du patriarche. Etaient-ils fous ? Si ils envoyaient Hanabi, elle se ferait tuer. La jeune fille pensait la même chose. Hinata avait été clair la dernière fois. Ils ne pouvaient lui faire ça.

- Je ne crois…

- Vous n'avez aucun mot à rajouter Hiashi. Et puis, votre fille a toujours été supérieure à Hinata. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Non attend…

- Suffit ! Le conseil a pris sa décision. Hanabi-sama part de suite.

La jeune fille ne discuta pas. Elle devait le faire. Et puis la dernière fois, elle était fatiguée. Aujourd'hui, elle était en pleine forme. Elle pouvait la battre. Hanabi quitta la salle et courut dans les rues de Konoha. Elle monta sur la montagne des Hokage et activa son Byacugan. Où pouvait-elle être ? Aucun magasins, hôtels, rues ni maisons. Son regard se porta à l'écart du village. Elle l'avait trouvé ! Au domaine abandonné des Uchiwa. Elle reprit sa course. Hanabi entra dans l'enceinte et atterrit dans le jardin de la demeure principale. Sa sœur l'attendait, assise dans l'herbe.

- Décidément ces vieux croûtons n'ont rien comprit… Cela m'étonne que Hiashi ait laissé sa fille chérie venir.

- Hinata Hyuga pour avoir reniée le clan le sceau doit t'être imposée. Tu es priée de me suivre ou ça sera par la force.

- La force ? Hummm je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir cette marque… j'en ai déjà assez d'une.

- Co…comment ça ?

- C'est une longue histoire… ma sœur.

- Je n'ai pas de sœur ! Surtout une faible comme toi !

- … Bien. Alors je vais te tuer.

Hanabi écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu aussi vite que la lumière. Elle sentit l'air se déplacer derrière et put entendre sa voix dans son oreille.

- Après tout je te l'avais promis. La prochaine fois que tu me jugeais, je te tuerai.

La jeune fille s'écarta à temps pour éviter le coup. Elle s'éloigna pour observer la situation. Sa sœur aînée avait failli la tuer en un seul coup. Elle tenait un kunaï dans la main, attendant le prochain mouvement. Hanabi décida d'attaquer. Elle commença le Juuken. Hinata émit un soupir et évita les coups. Un pas à droite, en arrière. Rien ne la touchait. Elle activa ses pupilles et pris l'offensive. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis. Un, deux, trois… Cinq tenketsus de bloquer. Mais Hanabi les libera. Oh oh elle savait cette technique. Hinata allait devoir devenir plus sérieuse. Hanabi observa la technique de son aînée. Pas de doute, elle lui était supérieure. Mais elle devait continuer le combat. Elle avait toutes ses chances. Elle utilisa les 32 poings du Hakke mais Hinata les rendit inutile.

- Assez. Je vais te montrer mon Juuken.

La kunoichi accéléra le mouvement et entreprit son art du corps à corps. Sa jeune sœur n'y comprenait rien. Elle sentait les coups venir mais ne pouvait les arrêter. Le Kaiten ne l'a protégeait pas. Elle réparait ses canaux mais la cadence était trop soutenue. Hanabi sortit un parchemin et libera le sceau. Une barrière se forma autour d'elle. Hinata arrêta d'attaquer.

- « Je vais en profiter pour remettre à neuf mes tenketsus »

- Tu n'arrives pas à suivre Hanabi ? C'est pour cela que tu as érigé cette protection ? Allons je suis un déchet après tout. De quoi as-tu peur ?

- C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi ma défense était percée ?

- (rigole) Tu vois ma petite sœur pendant ces années de délaissement j'ai mis au point mon art. Mon Juuken est de fines aiguilles de chacra agrémenté de vent. Tranchante et microscopiques. Alors Hanabi ? Serait- tu devenue le déchet ?

La rage se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle libera une énorme quantité de chacra et reprit le combat. Non. Non. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre face à cette femme. Cet être inutile, faible et la honte de la famille. C'était elle la forte, elle qui humiliait. Elle, Hinata n'était rien à côté. Malgré cette colère Hanabi ne touchait pas Hinata. Tous les coups étaient évités et rendu avec plus de force. La femme l'envoya voler à plus d'un mètre. Hanabi vit le sol se rapprocher quand deux bras la récupérèrent. Hinata fit la moue et interpella l'individu.

- Que fais-tu là Neji ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, désolé. Bonne lecture !**

Il devait avoir mal entendu. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il fixa son oncle. Il lui disait bien la vérité. Ils étaient inconscients, complètement cinglés !

- Et vous avez laissé Hanabi y aller ? Vous savez comme moi qu'elle va se faire tuer !

- Neji calme toi. Elle est forte.

- Non mon oncle ! Hinata n'hésitera pas. Je pars la retrouver de suite.

Le Hyuga avait courut le plus vite possible. Il savait où elles étaient. Le domaine Uchiwa était la nouvelle demeure de sa cousine. Il priait pour ne pas arriver en retard. Neji attendit les bruits du combat. Il accéléra l'allure et entra avec force dans la maison. Cela venait du jardin. Il traversa les pièces et arriva dans le jardin. Il attrapa de justesse Hanabi avant qu'elle ne touche violemment le sol. La jeune fille était dans un sale état alors qu'Hinata n'avait aucune égratignure. Alors la différence de niveau entre les deux était si grande ? A quel point sa cousine était-elle puissante ? Il lui jeta un regard.

- Hinata-san, cela suffit.

- Je n'ai fait que de me défendre Neji. Je présume que tu es là pour elle. Ramène-la au manoir. Avant que je dépose son corps sans vie moi-même.

- Je sais et je dirai aux…

- Neji lâche moi. Je dois la ramener. C'est mon combat.

- Hanabi cela… Argh !

- Obéis !

Hanabi venait d'utiliser le sceau. Neji sentait son cerveau bouillir. C'était comme si on le compressait. Il essayait de combattre la douleur mais c'était pire. Il était à terre se tenant avec force la tête. Hinata ne put se retenir. Elle osait. Elle osait poser ses doigts sur Neji. Elle osait lui faire subir cette souffrance. Son regard se fit meurtrier, une aura noire l'entoura, sa voix était métallique.

- Je vais te tuer.

Hanabi n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'elle rencontra le mur. Elle cracha du sang. Hinata n'avait pas bougé. Elle cria. Quelque chose venait de transpercer son ventre. Cette fois ce fut une mare de sang qui sortit de sa bouche. Et là, elle le vit. Le vent. C'était lui qui la blessait. Sa sœur utilisait l'élément. Alors elle avait encore des techniques en réserve. Elle tomba au sol puis fut relevée pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois du dur. Hanabi sentait la colère d'Hinata. Elle avait peur. Très peur. Elle ne vivrait pas. Le vent la compressa contre le mur. Elle manquait d'air. Hinata s'avança vers elle et posa deux doigts sur son front.

- Avant de mourir, je vais te faire comprendre la souffrance de Neji.

Le chacra entra avec violence dans son cerveau. Elle pouvait sentir les canaux et les tenketsus brûler. Elle hurla, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une douleur si immense. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Hanabi voulait mourir, arrêter de souffrir. Hinata regardait le spectacle sans sourciller quand une main attrapa la sienne.

- Arrête Hinata-san. S'il te plaît.

- Neji… Si c'est toi qui le demandes.

Elle stoppa le flux de chacra et Hanabi tomba inconsciente. Un peu de sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle était dans un très mauvais état. Une vraie poupée de chiffon. La Hyuga l'a prit sur ses épaules et suivit de Neji se dirigea à l'hôpital.

Sakura lisait un livre sur la médecine quand on l'appela. Elle se dirigea à l'accueil et y vit Hinata avec sa sœur et Neji. Les deux derniers étaient affaiblis. Une infirmière prit en charge Neji et Hinata fit quelque chose d'inimaginable. Elle balança Hanabi dans les airs. Elle était folle ! Sakura sauta et récupéra la jeune sœur. Elle l'a donna à une collègue et se retourna vers Hinata.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? et que lui est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai failli la tuer.

- Comment peux tu dire ça avec autant de calme ! C'est ta sœur !

- (ton froid) Ce n'est pas ma sœur. Je n'appartiens plus au clan Hyuga. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris. Maintenant ils le savent. Alors je me fiche d'elle.

- Si c'est le cas pourquoi l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Neji me l'a demandé. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je l'aurai laissée pour morte sinon.

La fleur de cerisier regardait la kunoichi dans les yeux. Sa façon de parler… Tout était dit avec un ton posé. On parlait de tuer quelqu'un ! Et si Neji n'était pas intervenu ? Sakura s'approcha d'Hanabi et posa sa main sur le front. Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent. Ces dégâts… c'était les même qu'avec le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle vit Hinata quitter le bâtiment. Elle partit à sa suite et la stoppa dans la cour.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Pourquoi a-t-elle les tenketsus à moitié détruits ?

- Je lui ai montré la douleur des gens de la Bunke.

- Pardon ? Tu es folle !

- (ton acerbe) Cette petite peste a osé activer le sceau sur Neji. Je n'accepte en aucun cas cette action sur mon cousin. Et je t'interdis de me juger, Sakura Haruno.

- Je suis un médecin et ce genre de chose je ne le tolère pas. Ton retour ne fait qu'apporter des ennuis. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Peut être que te savoir morte était la meilleure des choses. D'abord tu ne t'excuses pas, ensuite tu résistes aux examens et ta sœur a failli mourir. Et pour le final, tu viens foutre le bordel dans mon couple. Tu ne manques pas de culot Hinata Hyuga.


	10. Chapter 10

Son visage restait impassible, elle ne devait pas montrer d'émotions. Surtout pas. Même si ses mots étaient durs, ils ne devaient pas faire mal. La Hyuga faisait des efforts pour garder son self contrôle. Alors comme ça on la préférait morte ? Naruto lui avait dit pour la nuit… Elle n'y pouvait rien pour ce baiser. Elle ne l'avait pas cherchée. Elle l'avait même repoussée ! Pourquoi serait-ce de sa faute ? Hein ! Et comment cette femme prétendait la juger ? Elle ne savait pas sa vie.

- Je te conseille de te taire Sakura… ou sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Hyuga. Je suis une des meilleures kunoichis de Konoha, j'ai été l'élève de Tsunade. Et toi qui es-tu ?

- La ferme.

- Tu es Hyuga Hinata. Une rejeté du clan, une personne qui était invisible. Héritière ? Ce titre ne valait rien avec toi ! Tu n'as fait que fuir. Une fille avec un amour à sens unique.

- La… Ferme.

- Que vas-tu me faire Hyuga ?

- Moi au moins je n'ai été pas une incapable face à la désertion de mon amour de jeunesse. Sasuke t'a toujours détesté et encore aujourd'hui.

La fleur de cerisier se figea, la haine fit place sur son visage. Elle parlait de Sasuke comme si elle le connaissait. Mais elle ne savait rien de lui. La Hyuga venait de l'insulter, elle. Il était temps de régler les comptes et de lui fermer son clapet. Sans attente Sakura fonça sur Hinata et libéra sa force dans son poing. Le sol trembla tout autour de la jeune femme mais elle n'avait rien. La Hyuga en voyant faire Sakura avait sourit et fait un seule geste. Le poing de la kunoichi était contre la paume de main d'Hinata. Elle la referma sur le poing de son ennemie, lui mit un coup de genoux à l'estomac et l'éloigna de cinq mètres.

- Comment…

- Ai-je fais ? C'est simple. Je suis une spécialiste du contrôle du chacra. Ta force est due à la libération d'une certaine quantité de chacra à un moment précis. Il me suffit d'imposer la même masse voir plus.

- Tch !

Elle était impressionnante. Depuis combien de temps pouvait-elle contrer cette technique ? Si le taijutsu ne marchait pas, alors elle utiliserait le Genjutsu. Sakura était devenue une spécialiste de cet art. Elle exécuta les signes et disparut. Hinata ne bougeait pas. Elle réfléchissait. Sakura était loin d'être bête. Au contraire c'était en cela qu'elle était puissante. Si elle avait appris la force destructrice de Tsunade et qu'elle était un médecin de haut niveau c'était grâce à son intellectuel. A l'heure qu'il est, elle avait compris que le taijutsu ne fonctionnerai pas. La Hyuga chantonna, elle faisait un Genjutsu. Elle rigola intérieurement, c'était peine perdue… Son esprit avait été trop longtemps torturé pour qu'il y ait aujourd'hui un impact. Alors Hinata attendit tranquillement venir l'attaque. La voilà ! Sakura était prête. « Genjutsu ! Illusion perdue ». La fleur de cerisier rencontra un mur de fer. Il n'y avait aucune brèche, aucun passage. Le mur changea de forme pour prendre l'apparence de la Hyuga. Sakura fut repoussée avec force. Elle était réapparue. Elle était essoufflée.

- Ton esprit… Je ne peux rien faire. Même Ino n'arriverait pas à y pénétrer.

- La dernière fois c'était de la chance. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai vécu la torture Sakura… Oh non. Et tu es tellement prévisible.

- J'en ai assez de ton air supérieur. Alors passons au ninjutsu.

L'attaque fut fulgurante. Plusieurs lames de terre foncèrent sur Hinata. Elle évita la plupart mais une la toucha à la jambe. Elle tiqua puis l'enleva. Elle avait baissé sa garde. Alors elle utilisait le doton ? Pas étonnant vu son caractère. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix… Ces réserves étaient limitées mais tant pis. Elle devait vite finir le duel. Ca sera La Terre contre Le Vent.

Dans l'hôpital les gens observaient les deux femmes combattrent. C'était rare de voir deux kunoichis s'affronter dans le village. Cela était d'autan plus excitant que la première était la fiancée de l'Hokage et la deuxième l'ancienne héritière des Hyugas. Certains ninjas n'était pas rassurés connaissant la force de Sakura. Ils avaient décidé de prévenir l'Hokage en cas de gros dangers.

Hinata entama l'offensive avec ses attaques Futons. Sakura se protégeait avec des boucliers de terre. La Hyuga rendit ses lames de vents encore plus tranchantes. Les pierres étaient réduites en pièce. Sakura évita la deuxième salve et lança cette fois-ci un katon. Le feu prit encore plus d'ampleur en rencontrant le vent. La Hyuga allait avoir droit à un bain de chaleur. En réaction, Hinata exécuta une série de signes et une bulle d'eau l'entoura.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite.

- Le Vent, l'Eau… déjà deux éléments sur six. Je suis sûre que tu contrôles un troisième.

- « Elle a raison. Continuer ainsi n'avance à rien. Je vais l'utiliser, mais mes réserves seront vides. En temps normal je pourrai la vaincre, mais je sors du combat contre Hanabi. En apparence je n'ai rien. Mais j'ai trop joué. Ca me servira de leçon ! »

Hinata érigea une barrière, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour se préparer. Sakura comprit que la prochaine attaque serait dangereuse. L'atmosphère devenait lourde. L'air se faisait plus froid. Elle arma son poing et essaya de briser la protection mais rien à faire. La fleur de cerisier n'était pas la seule à percevoir le danger. Un ninja quitta le lieu du combat pour prévenir l'Hokage. Hinata concentra son chacra. Elle était prête. La barrière disparut et elle se jeta sur la kunoichi. Tout d'abord il fallait l'handicaper. Bloquer les tenketsus. Sakura vit l'attaque, évita les mains de la Hyuga et appuya sur la tête. Hinata tomba en avant. Elle se rattrapa sur les mains en un parfait poirier. Ces pieds quittèrent les chaussures pour atterrir sur l'épaule de l'ennemi. Elle avait réussi.

- Maintenant que je t'ai bloquée les tenketsus et que tu ne peux plus bouger. Je vais te faire subir une dernière attaque. Hyoton, la prison éternel !

Sakura se retrouva dans une prison de glace. Comment pouvait-elle maîtriser cet élément ? Où avait-elle appris ? Hinata était vraiment incroyable. Redoutable. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle sentait que l'air allait lui manquer dans peu de temps. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, vite. Pendant que la fleur de cerisier luttait pour la vie, le ninja était entré avec force dans le bureau de Naruto. Celui-ci allait engueuler la personne qui osait le déranger quand il prit la parole.

- Hokage-sama ! C'est votre fiancée !

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Pitié qu'elle n'ait rien détruit comme la dernière fois ! »

- Elle est entrain de se battre, à l'hôpital contre Hi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Naruto avait réagi et quitté le bureau tel un courant d'air. Le ninja alla à sa poursuite. L'Uzumaki allait le plus vite possible. Sakura et Hinata, se battant. Il avait craint la confrontation. Tout était de sa faute. Si il arrivait malheur… en faite il avait plus peur pour Hinata que sa fiancée. Sakura était redoutable et pouvait faire d'énormes dégâts.

Le blond était loin de s'imaginer que pour l'instant c'était Hinata qui avait le combat en main. Enfin presque. Elle était à genoux haletante. Cela lui avait coûté plus d'énergie qu'elle le pensait. Et en plus, il venait d'intervenir. La glace s'effritait.

- « Dans quelques secondes Sakura sera libre… Je suis complètement morte. Si elle ne perd pas conscience maintenant, je vais être en difficulté. »

- « Hinata ! Laisse moi t'aider cette fois. Je ne suis pas intervenu pendant le combat mais là ça suffit. Pourquoi tu refuses ? »

- « Tu le sais très bien. Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais à moitié mort quand je t'ai enfermé en moi ! Je le sens, tu es encore affaibli Sasuke. »

- « Hina ! Si tu es blessée je vais prendre aussi. Tu n'as plus de réserves, tu es fatiguée et tu saignes ! »

- « Je… »

La conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de la glace qui se rompe. Hinata releva la tête et vit Sakura arriver droit sur elle. Elle essaya d'éviter le coup mais son épaule fut touchée.

- « Merde c'est la gauche… J'ai la douleur qui se répand partout… »

- « Hinata laisse moi intervenir »

- « Tais toi ! »

La Hyuga se releva, elle avait dû mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Et ça allait empirer. Sakura repris l'offensive, ne ménageant pas la kunoichi. Elle aussi était épuisée mais sa rage l'aidait. Hinata évita la dernière attaque et la repoussa à quelques mètres pour souffler un peu.

- Tu es complètement à bout ma petite Hinata. Enfin de compte tu es toujours aussi faible. Ceci sera le dernier coup !

- « Je ne pourrai pas l'éviter… »

La fleur de cerisier courut à pleine vitesse et chargea ses dernières réserves dans son poing. La Hyuga ne pouvait plus bouger et attendait le coup venir. Sasuke voyait la scène. C'en était trop pour lui. Il fit pression sur l'esprit d'Hinata et le sceau qui le gardait prisonnier.

- « Sasuke que fais tu ? J'arrête cette mascarade. J'ai promis de te protéger. Ne brise pas le sceau ! Je vais me gêner ! »

La fleur de cerisier libéra ses dernières forces dans un cri de rage. Elle rencontra quelque chose de dur. Son poing trembla sous l'impact. Un long katana se tenait devant elle. La poussière l'empêchait de voir quoique soit pour le moment. Puis elle entendit cette voix. Elle n'aurait jamais crut l'entendre de nouveau.

- Cela suffit.

Elle frémit. Devant elle, Kusanagi en main, se tenait Uchiwa Sasuke. Son visage était fermé et il la fixait avec un regard noir. Quelqu'un d'autre venait d'assister à ce spectacle. Il était choqué. Non, impossible. Sasuke…


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto venait d'arriver sur le toit de l'hôpital. Sakura allait lancer le dernier assaut sur Hinata. Il devait intervenir. Naruto se préparait à arrêter le coup de sa fiancée quand il vit le collier briller. C'était mauvais signe. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Des écritures se libéraient de la pierre. Alors ce collier était un sceau ? D'autres marques apparurent sur le front d'Hinata. Un double sceau. Un d'emprisonnement et un autre de régénération. Le vent se leva et Naruto vit la silhouette d'une personne apparaître. L'attaque de Sakura fut arrêtée par un katana. Et une voix. Il était là, son frère. Sasuke ! Alors depuis le début c'était lui qu'elle protégeait. C'était ça son secret ! Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler ! Il l'a vit gémir. Elle allait tomber. Il se téléporta pour la rattraper mais l'Uchiwa la prit dans ses bras et attrapa par le coude le blond.

- Ne la touche pas.

- Alors c'était toi qui l'as protégé cette nuit ? Et encore à toi qu'elle parlait lors de notre combat ?

- J'ai toujours été présent. J'ai vu à travers ses yeux. Maintenant, je l'emmène. Il me semble que ta fiancée est de l'autre côté.

Sasuke lâcha l'Hokage et partit vers la demeure des Uchiwa. Naruto regarda son ami partir avec la kunoichi. Il se retourna vers Sakura qui commençait à se guérir. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle commença à pleurer. Toute la tension accumulée lors du combat retombait. Il observa Sakura. Elle était amochée. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux vert émeraude.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Pour l'instant va te reposer. Je dois avoir une discussion avec lui.

La lune était belle. Sasuke était assis sur la fenêtre et regardait l'astre veillé. Il avait oublié la sensation du vent sur sa peau. Enfin il était libre. Mais son corps était encore faible. Il tourna son regard vers sa princesse. Le pendentif la régénérait lentement mais sûrement. Elle dormait tranquillement. Même si ce combat avait été difficile, il lui avait permis de sortir la haine de son cœur. Quand elle se réveillera, Sasuke aura droit à une correction pour avoir briser le sceau. Rien que d'y penser il eut un micro sourire. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était obligé d'intervenir. Elle aurait pu être mortellement blessée et ça il ne voulait pas. Il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit la douce main de la Hyuga et continua à l'observer. Il l'aimait. Elle était comme la mère, la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle était sa libératrice, sa princesse. Il la sauverait au péril de sa vie. Si on le lui enlevait… Sasuke ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Un vent chaud entra dans la pièce. L'Uchiwa quitta son sourire pour un masque froid. Il porta son attention à la fenêtre. Le ninja blond était là, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur. Il ne cessait de le fixer de ce regard azur.

- Je suis venu te parler, pas me battre. Et je voulais aussi voir comment elle allait…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer, elle m'en voudrait. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de venir.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

- (ton froid) Es-tu vraiment bête ou le fais-tu exprès ? Je crois que tu l'as fait assez souffrir comme ça. Pourquoi tu continues ?

- Et quel mal ais-je fais ?

- Tu joues avec son cœur. Tu es fiancé et pourtant tu ne penses qu'à elle. Te repousser est douloureux pour Hinata.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne.

- Hn… Elle est beaucoup plus forte que tu le crois… (à lui-même) je l'ai appris à mes dépens.

- Laisse moi l'examiner. Avec le type de sceau qu'elle s'est…

- Tu ne poseras en aucun cas tes mains sur elle ! Je te l'interdis !

- Je me doutais bien que tu réagirais ainsi… Après tout tu m'as empêché de l'approcher quand elle criait dans son sommeil. Il a suffit qu'elle t'appelle pour que tu reviennes vers elle. Qui est-elle pour toi ?

- Serait ce de la jalousie dans ta voix ? Alors que c'est moi qui devrait l'être. Une femme si belle et gentille qui n'aime que toi… pauvre imbécile, incapable de la voir. Hinata est celle qui m'a sauvé de la noirceur, qui m'a offert son amour et sa bonté. Grâce à elle je revis et je veux avoir un futur, me marier et refonder mon clan.

- Te marier avec elle ?

- Non. Je l'aime mais pas dans ce sens là. Elle est une mère, une personne qui me donne un immense amour. Et puis je ne suis pas son âme sœur. N'est ce pas Naruto ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Après tout comme tu l'as dit je joue avec elle.

- Espèce de…

- (murmure) Sasuke… s'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent en direction du lit. Hinata était assise fixant la scène. Elle fit un léger sourire à l'Uchiwa, il se précipita sur elle pour l'entourer de ses bras. La Hyuga lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et le fixa de ses yeux blancs.

- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux nous laisser un instant ?

- … D'accord. Je serai à côté, appel si tu as besoin. Et essaye de ne pas trop te dépenser.

- Haï ! Grand frère hi hi.

Naruto observa la scène avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke être comme ça. Hinata était vraiment la seule à avoir cet effet sur les gens. Il quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas quitté le lit. Fixant la porte par laquelle était passé l'Uchiwa.

- Toi qui voulais tant savoir… Satisfait ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te haïr ou être heureux que tu ais ramené Sasuke. Depuis…

- Il y a de cela deux ans nos routes se sont croisées. Un bien et un mal en soi. Trois mois avant que je revienne, il a été gravement blessé. Le voyant mourrant je lui ai proposé le sceau. Pendant ce temps il a vécu en moi et a récupéré de ces blessures mais pas totalement.

- Alors pourquoi le libérer ?

- Haha ha l'arrogance des Uchiwa… Il l'a lui-même brisé, pour me protéger. Sasuke voulait intervenir lors de notre combat. Mais je l'ai refoulé. Sinon il serait libre depuis longtemps.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Faire quoi, Hokage ?

- Le changer, le faire sourire. Et il doit se faire pardonner de quelles actions ?

- (sourit et ton nonchalant) Pendant un an et demi, j'ai subi jours pour jours la torture mentale de Sasuke Uchiwa et de ses yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

La révélation jeta un froid dans la pièce. Naruto regardait cette femme. Comment pouvait-elle sourire face à ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait vécu des genjutsus puissants et aujourd'hui elle aidait son bourreau ! C'était incompréhensible. Alors voilà l'action qui le rendait si coupable. Et elle, qui disait cette phrase comme si ce n'était rien. L'Uzumaki voulait tuer l'Uchiwa. Avoir osé faire ça à cette femme.

- Non, tu ne feras rien contre lui. Je te l'interdis. En me torturant, je l'ai vu. Au fur à mesure ce n'était pas un déserteur que je voyais mais un enfant. Un petit garçon qui a assisté à l'extermination d'un clan, qui a affronté la solitude. Mais surtout il n'a jamais connu l'amour.

- Et les filles qui lui courraient après en criant « Sasuke-kun ! » c'est quoi ? Du rejet ?

- (ton froid) Décidément tu ne comprends jamais rien. Ces petites glues ne voyaient que son aspect physique et la réputation de son clan ! Ont-elles une seule fois essayer de comprendre ses sentiments ? Le fait d'être seul ? D'être hanté par la vengeance et de ne pouvoir vivre normalement ? Hein ! Répond moi Naruto ! Ta chère Sakura l'aimait-elle pour ça ou était- elle comme toute les autres ?

- Tu as peut être raison… mais ça n'empêche pas que ce qu'il a osé te faire est…

- Je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Mais pour sa conscience il a besoin de m'aider. Et je l'accepte. Je n'accepterai en aucun cas que tu combattes contre lui ! Malgré la torture, il m'a aidé. J'ai soulagé ma colère, ma peine et vu la véritable vie. Et non le conte de fée que je m'imaginais.

- (ton ironique) C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que je suis dans ses sentiments.

- Tu en étais le centre. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Et encore aujourd'hui je me demande : Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Sakura ?

- Je l'aime.

- Elle qui ne voyait que Sasuke, te traitant d'abruti et de raté alors que tu essayais de l'impressionner. Encore et toujours Sakura qui pleurait pour lui et non pour toi. Et pourquoi s'est-elle intéressée à toi ? Naruto le héros, le grand ninja, l'Hokage.

- Tu te fais du mal.

- Mais au final, a-t-elle vu le gamin rejeté du village, considéré comme un démon. Aime-t-elle ce petit homme qui donnait de l'amour alors qu'il recevait la haine ? Je me le demande bien. Et toi Naruto ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de mes amours. Et te malmener ainsi n'est pas bon pour la santé.

- Alors je vais utiliser un remède. Je te poserai cette ultime question. Et après je ne veux plus te voir, ni entendre ton prénom. Si j'ai des missions ou quoique soit d'autres Neji sera l'intermédiaire.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Sasuke te l'as dit et tu viens de le confirmer. Tu joues avec mon cœur. Tu es fiancé et pourtant tu m'embrasses. Sakura se sent en danger face à moi. Voici ma question : Quels sont tes sentiments ?

- Je…

- Maintenant va-t-en ! Ne reviens que quand tout sera clair. Pars, Tout de suite !

Naruto quitta immédiatement la pièce. Il courrait à travers le village. Il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. Hinata lui avait mis tellement de doute… La réalité lui avait été jetée à la figure. Les paroles de Sakura-chan lui revint : « Il faut qu'on parle » Oui. Les choses devaient être dites. L'Uzumaki décida de se laisser deux jours pour tout mettre en ordre.

Hinata quitta son lit pour aller dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte et regarda contre le mur. Sasuke était assis, en sueur. Elle ne fut point surprise par cet état. Il remarqua sa présence et leva la tête pour voir son expression.

- Déjà fini ?

- Je sais très bien que tu as tout écouter. Petit curieux. Tu te lèves ?

- Tss, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

- Ca t'apprendra à ne pas obéir. Si je te disais de ne rien faire c'était pour une bonne raison. C'est épuisant d'imposer son esprit sur quelqu'un et de briser sa prison.

- Rooh c'est bon.

- Non. A cause de ta libération prématurée, je vais devoir l'appeler ! Demain, je lui enverrai un message. Tu n'es même pas à 30 % de ta force totale.

- Tu ne vas pas faire venir Ayane-chan ?

- (sourit sadique) Je vais me gêner, je sais que tu as un petit faible pour elle.

- N'importe quoi !

La Hyuga soupira. Si on lui avait dit que Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait avoir un tel comportement, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Hinata s'approcha de lui et lui tira l'oreille pour le lever et l'emmener dans la chambre.

- Aïe Aïe ! Hina tu fais mal. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus douce ?

- C'est ta punition pour avoir brisé le sceau.

Sasuke commençait à regretter son action. Si il avait su… il se serait retenu ! Hinata lui lâcha l'oreille et le poussa dans le lit. Elle entra à sa suite, il vit sa main venir. Il ferma les yeux mais il sentit ses lèvres sur le front. L'Uchiwa l'observa.

- Merci. Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

- Bonne nuit Hime.

Et la Hyuga et l'Uchiwa s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, se tenant la main. On pouvait y voir un frère et une sœur. Dans un appartement de Konoha, deux personnes dormaient elles aussi, ou plutôt essayaient. Sakura n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Les images du combat défilaient dans son esprit. Elle avait perdu. Elle le savait. Si Hinata n'avait pas combattu juste avant, sa dernière attaque aurait eu raison d'elle. Sakura entendait la respiration de son fiancé. Elle se tourna pour voir son visage endormi. Comment leur couple allait tenir ? En même temps le voulait-elle ? Sakura savait que Naruto avait mis du temps à se reconstruire après la disparition de la belle kunoichi. Une partie de son cœur ne l'avait jamais oublié. Cette femme, Hinata Hyuga. La fleur de cerisier laissa échapper une larme. Elle crevait de jalousie pour cette kunoichi. Comment pouvait elle avoir autant l'attention de Sasuke ? Pourquoi elle ? Sakura se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un café. Cette nuit elle ne dormirait pas.

Le soleil vint caresser sa peau. Les oiseaux chantèrent pour l'enlever de son sommeil. Elle grogna. Elle voulait encore rester au chaud. Mais un individu ouvrit grand les volets et lui retira la couette. Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. La personne eut un petit rire discret et se jeta sur elle. La Hyuga se mit à rire. L'Uchiwa lui faisait la pire des torture : la chatouiller.

- C'est bon je me lève !

- Tu devrais avoir honte, normalement c'est toi qui devrais venir me réveiller et me faire le petit déjeuner. C'est ce que font les mamans.

- Oui oui. Allez sort que je m'habille.

Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce. La Hyuga s'étira et s'habilla. Avant de remettre sa manche gauche, elle regarda son reflet. La cicatrise était toujours là. Parfois elle aurait voulu que ça soit une illusion. Mais non, cette marque était bien là.

- Tu culpabilises toujours pour cette nuit là ?

- Dès que je vois cette cicatrise, je me déteste. J'ai survécu avec pour seul souvenir ça… mais d'autres ont perdu la vie. Ses enfants…

- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire… Un seul ninja même avec ton niveau contre une troupe d'assaut. Heureusement que le village du sable est venu les protéger.

- Mais il était déjà trop tard à mon goût. J'aurai dû les sauver.

- Remets cette manche et viens manger. Ayane-chan a répondu. Elle arrive demain.

- Bien ! Allons manger ! J'ai une faim d'ogre !

L'Uchiwa soupira. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour changer aussi vite d'humeur. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et y prirent le petit déjeuner en silence.

Dans le clan Hyuga, un repas austère avait lieu. Hiashi regardait sa fille. Quand il l'avait vu à l'hôpital, il était choqué. Jamais Hanabi n'avait été dans un état pareil. Neji lui avait tout raconté. Il craignait pour la survie du clan. Hinata allait-elle venir se venger ? Si elle le faisait, il ne survivra pas. En plus c'était bientôt le moment de prendre sa « retraite ». Aujourd'hui encore, il devait parler avec le conseil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu. Il semblait calme, même trop calme. Savait-il quelque chose ? Non il lui dirait si c'était le cas. Hiashi regarda l'heure et quitta la pièce. Il devait se préparer.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Cela créerait un bouleversement mais il le fallait. Elle regarda le jardin. Sasuke avait fait du bon boulot. Il reprenait son apparence d'antan. Encore quelque plantation et ils auraient un vrai jardin. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et prit un sac en toile noir. Elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur s'y trouvait tout son équipement de ninja. Elle en sortit un masque blanc avec des vagues mauves. 8 ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus ressorti.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?

- Je vais reprendre la place qui me revient de droit. Au début je ne le souhaitais pas… mais si je laisse faire…

- Tu le fais pour Neji n'est ce pas ?

- Je veux libérer ce clan. L'oiseau en cage est une tache et je dois l'effacer. Il est temps de faire renaître un nouveau clan Hyuga. Il sera à mon image. On m'a trop longtemps marché sur les pieds.

- Et tu vas attaquer le clan avec ton masque d'Anbu ?

- Non, je le mets pour lui rendre visite. Il faut que je lui parle avant d'aller au clan. Toi tu restes ici. Et je le serai si tu sors de cette demeure (lui montre la pierre)

- Bien chef !

- Ne te moque pas, idiot.

Elle enfila son masque et lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête. Puis la Hyuga disparut dans cette brise légère de printemps. Sasuke regarda le soleil. Un nouveau tournant arrivait. Il imaginait la réaction de l'ancienne Hokage en voyant apparaître sa protégée au sein de l'élite. Il aurait voulu voir la scène.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto réfléchissait. Hinata lui avait dit qu'elle avait vécu pendant deux ans avec l'ancien déserteur. Il restait huit années. Et le bras gauche de la Hyuga le titillait. Des parchemins traînaient partout dans le bureau. Il avait fait des recherches dans les ordres de mission datant de dix ans mais rien. Et si… une mission solo, top secret ? Non. Hinata n'était qu'une chuunin à l'époque. Ce type de mission s'adressait aux Anbus. En même temps, il n'avait pas trouvé ces documents. L'Uzumaki jouait avec son stylo. Il allait devoir lui parler. Naruto fit une grimace. Les discussions avec Tsunade étaient toujours énigmatiques. Pour avoir des informations, il devait se battre à chaque fois. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'est elle qui avait envoyé Hinata en mission. L'Uzumaki appela son secrétaire.

- Je dois m'absenter. Si il y a une urgence je serai chez la cinquième. Et rangez le bureau avant mon retour je vous prie.

- Bien Hokage-sama.

Naruto partit en direction de la demeure de la vieille Tsunade. Enfin il allait découvrir le passé de la Hyuga.

Celle-ci était assise sur une branche d'arbre. Elle regardait la demeure de son ancien Hokage. Elle attendait que le visiteur parte pour enfin entrer. Il fit un dernier au revoir et sortie de la demeure. Enfin. Elle quitta sa branche pour arriver directement devant le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci rejoignit son bureau et prit place dans son fauteuil. Elle fixa l'Anbu devant elle. Elle joignit les mains devant elle et y posa son menton. Hinata pensa qu'elle avait toujours le même tic malgré ces dix années passées.

- J'avais entendu les rumeurs sur ton retour… Je me demandais quand tu allais me rendre visite. Hinata ou Tenshi dans le cas présent.

- J'ai eu beaucoup à faire. Mais je suis de retour Hokage-sama.

- Je ne le suis plus, tu le sais bien. J'ai vu aussi que tu n'étais pas rentrée seule…

- Comme vous le savez, Sasuke est avec moi. Mais après tout vous étiez au courant… étant donné que je vous contactais régulièrement.

- Aahaha ha. C'est vrai. Mais je voudrais savoir comment s'est fini la mission.

- …. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Les renforts sont venus trop tard. Hokage-sama… Je n'ai pas pu les défendre !

- C'est pour ça que tu as gardé cette cicatrise au bras gauche ? Une sorte de punition… Laisse moi la voir. Je te promets de ne pas y toucher.

La Hyuga fut surprise que la cinquième ait découvert sa cicatrice… Elle n'était pas un médecin de renom pour rien. Elle enleva l'armure pour montrer la marque. Tsunade observa. Elle était rectiligne. Elle était due à une lame de vent. Vu la forme de la cicatrice, elle avait coupé plusieurs ligaments et atteint l'os. La personne qui l'avait soignée était douée. On avait fait le soin peu de temps après pour éviter les dégâts à longs termes.

- Ayane-chan hein… Très belle réparation. Mais je suppose que la douleur est encore présente.

- Seulement quand elle reçoit un coup dur. Oui, c'est elle. Elle arrive demain. Pour s'occuper de Sasuke.

- Tu lui diras de passer me voir. Tenshi, je peux arranger la douleur. Prend cette pilule, elle t'aidera.

- Merci Hokage-sama. Si je suis venue vous voir c'est pour…

- Range ton collier et remet ta protection. Nous avons de la visite.

Naruto passa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la vieille. Elle devait s'y trouver, en train de boire son Saké. Il ne frappa pas et entra sans sommation. Il allait lancer l'éternel « bonjour grand-mère » mais il se retint. L'ancienne Hokage n'était pas seule. Hinata venait de le sentir. Il arrivait. Super… elle qui ne voulait pas le revoir. Tant pis ! Il fallait qu'elle finisse cette conversation avec Tsunade. Elle passa de l'autre côté du bureau pour se placer près de l'ancienne Hokage.

- Naruto. Même si tu es Hokage et supérieur à moi, j'apprécierai que tu frappes avant d'entrer. Surtout quand je suis en pleine conversation.

- Mais je vois ça. Depuis quand les Anbus te rendent visite ?

- C'est une vieille connaissance. Elle vient prendre des nouvelles. Il y a un problème Naruto ?

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de ce masque chez les Anbus.

- Vous ne connaissez pas tous les effectifs Naruto-sama. Hokage-sama je peux revenir si…

- Pas la peine Tenshi. Reste. Je suis sur que le Rokudaime va vite partir. Alors Naruto, que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ?

L'Uzumaki était légèrement blessé dans son orgueil. Cette Anbu, Tenshi semblait plus être sous les ordres de la vieille Tsunade que sous les siens. Il avait beau cherché, ce nom de code ne lui disait rien du tout. Etait-elle une ancienne Anbu ? Il savait que beaucoup revêtait leur uniforme lorsqu'il voulait faire des _visites. _Naruto se pencha sur l'aura de Tenshi. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette marque de chacra. Et pourtant, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. La Hyuga sentait que Naruto essayait de découvrir sa véritable identité. Mais elle avait pris ses précautions. Elle sourit sous son masque, que c'était bon de revenir au bon vieux temps.

- Tsunade, je suis venue vous parler des rouleaux des missions top secrètes.

- Celles pour les Anbus ? Pourquoi…

- Je sais que vous les avez gardé avec vous, comme tous vos prédécesseurs l'ont fait. Je les veux.

- Sans une bonne raison, je te répondrai non.

- Tu dois sûrement savoir la vieille qu'Hinata Hyuga est rentrée à Konoha.

- (fronce les sourcils) Et alors ?

- Il y a dix ans, c'est toi qui l'as envoyé en mission. Seulement il n'y a aucune trace dans les archives. Je dois découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ces années d'absence.

- « Quel entêté ! » Grommela la Hyuga

- Le rouleau a été perdu à tous les coups ! Et Hinata n'était pas Anbu à quinze ans, elle n'avait pas le niveau à cet âge.

- Bien je vois que tu ne me donneras rien. Dans ce cas…

- Naruto laisse moi te dire une bonne chose.

- Quoi ? Encore un de tes conseils !

- Inutile de t'énerver. Ne fais pas ressurgir des fantômes du passé. Je crois qu'Hinata a assez enduré pour une vie.

L'Uzumaki plongea son regard azur dans les yeux de la Sannin. Elle parlait sérieusement, Tsunade savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il pouvait lire dans son regard une pointe de tristesse et de culpabilité. Naruto reporta son attention sur l'Anbu. Tout était calme chez elle. A part sa main… Resserré sur le cuir du fauteuil. Cette Tenshi était dans la confidence. Il quitta la pièce en claquant furieusement la porte. Tsunade souffla désespérément.

- Il ne changera jamais. Toujours à mettre son nez où il ne le faut pas.

- Tsunade-sama, je vais intervenir cette après midi.

- Enfin de compte tu vas renverser Hiashi et Hanabi.

- Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire aux Hyugas… mais ces vieux conseillers n'apprendront jamais. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Tu veux le rouleau ?

- Oui, il faut libérer l'oiseau. (prend le rouleau) Sur ce ceux ! J'y vais Obaa-chan !

- Tenshi !

La Hyuga rigola à la réaction de Tsunade et quitta en vitesse le bureau avant de rencontrer le mur. Elle regarda l'heure. Elle devait rentrer se changer. Dans deux heures la réunion débutera. Il fallait être présentable pour cet évènement. Et puis, elle sentait que Sasuke attendait son retour avec impatience.


	14. Chapter 14

L'Uchiwa s'ennuyait fermement. Il n'avait pas appris à rester dans un canapé à rien faire. Et pourtant c'était ainsi depuis une heure. Il avait fait le ménage et préparer le repas. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas comment tuer le temps. Il voulait qu'Hinata rentre. Il voulait la voir faire ces exercices quotidiens, et s'amuser avec elle. Quelqu'un toqua. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il regretta aussi tôt son geste. Devant lui se tenait Sakura Haruno. Ce n'était pas possible, la Hyuga avait tous orchestrés pour se venger de lui. Il n'y avait que ça pour qu'il soit autant maudit.

- Que veux tu Sakura ?

- Te parler. Tu me fais rentrer ?

Il soupira et s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer. Il referma et se réinstalla dans le canapé. Il jeta un regard à la Haruno pour l'inviter à prendre la parole.

- Cela va faire longtemps. Sasuke-kun tu es toujours aussi beau.

- Sakura… abrège tu veux. Hinata ne va tarder à revenir et je ne crois pas que vous deux dans la même pièce soit l'idéal.

- Que représente-t-elle pour toi ?

- Décidément c'est la question du jour… Et si je te dis qu'elle est ma fiancée.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle. Non ce n'est pas possible que tu sois avec cette…

- (ton froid voir gelé) Je te déconseille de finir ta phrase. Et puis de toute façon tu vas te marier avec Naruto. Ce Baka doit être heureux depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aimes Hinata ! Elle ne t'a jamais porté un intérêt quelconque ! Et puis Naruto ne peux pas te remplacer, j'ai toujours espéré te revoir.

- C'est méchant pour ton fiancé… Mais d'un côté il faut dire que lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Je rigole au faite.

- Pardon ?

- Hinata et moi … c'est un amour fraternel très fort. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et elle me connaît beaucoup mieux que toi.

- Alors tu es libre ?

- Non. Pas pour toi. Toujours pareil, Hina avait raison. Tu es aussi prévisible qu'avant. Maintenant quitte cette demeure.

- Attends Sasuke ! Je voudrais…

- Non Haruno. Il n'y a rien à redire. Finit ton affaire avec Uzumaki et fiche nous la paix à Hina et moi !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Je sais que tu es faible, alors ne prends pas cet air supérieur.

- « Hinata reviens, s'il te plaît » Je ne me répét…

- Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire expulser par la force de cette maison, Sakura Haruno.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour apercevoir Hinata. Elle était sur le pas de la porte. Elle était habillée d'un kimono de cérémonie, ces cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon et son visage légèrement maquillé. Une vraie dame de la haute société. Sakura ressentait toute la puissance et le respect qui émanait de cette femme. Elle déglutit, Sasuke se leva et prit la main de la Hyuga.

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Maintenant je te prierai de partir. Et si tu refuses tu le regretteras. Compris ?

La kunoichi regarda ces deux ninjas. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils formaient l'unité. Elle quitta la demeure sans demander son reste. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Sasuke ne lui reviendrai pas. Et Hinata… Elle lui était définitivement supérieure en tout. Sakura savait qu'elle allait tout perdre. Tout. L'Uchiwa et la Hyuga se regardèrent et rirent.

- Tu vas te battre accoutrée de cette façon ?

- Bien sur que non. C'est juste pour faire bonne impression. Je mange et après j'y vais. La réunion va commencer dans une heure. Il ne faut pas être en retard pour sa prise de pouvoir.

- Laisse moi venir s'il te plaît !

- Non.

- Allez je m'ennui ici ! Je te promets que je ne ferai rien. Je serai un garde du corps. Juste pour faire joli.

- Hi hi c'est d'accord.

Sasuke partit se changer. Hinata rigola devant l'attitude de l'Uchiwa… un vrai gosse. Mais il a toujours été comme ça. Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans le jardin et partirent vers le clan Hyuga. Aujourd'hui était synonyme de changement.

La séance allait débuter. Hiashi prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la salle avec Hanabi. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était habillée du kimono traditionnel. Après tout, elle allait devenir le nouveau chef des Hyugas. Les deux Hyugas prirent leur place respective et attendirent. Les anciens du clan arrivaient en deux groupes. On distinguait les plus tolérants et les traditionnels. Malheureusement ces derniers avaient le pouvoir au sein du conseil. Puis vint les gens de la seconde branche, à sa tête sa sœur. Il observa l'absence de Neji. Il était intrigué, son neveu devrait se trouver aux côtés de sa tante. Puisqu'il reprendra les rênes de la Bunke. Et il n'aimait pas non plus le sourire de sa sœur. Bizarrement son mauvais pressentiment venait d'amplifier. Les conseillers firent silence, la réunion pouvait commencer.

A l'entrée du domaine Hyuga, Neji faisait les cents pas. Il venait de débuter et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il savait que sa cousine n'aurait aucun mal à faire « ce coup d'état » mais qu'elle active ! Neji entendit un rire. C'était elle. Un rire aussi innocent et cristallin ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Il regarda sur le chemin. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors c'était vrai. Il se tapa la main contre le front. Franchement il n'y avait que sa cousine capable de faire se genre de rencontre.

- Enfin vous voilà ! Hinata-san, ils ont commencé.

- Timing Parfait ! Tu nous conduis Neji ? C'est mon heure de gloire.

Sasuke et Neji soupirèrent en même temps. Quand l'action lui montait à la tête, Hinata était une vraie pile électrique. Neji se mit en route. Sasuke et Hinata descendirent dans les sous-sols à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en fer. On pouvait entendre les discussions. D'après les mots et tons employés ce n'était pas une conversation calme. Neji regarda sa cousine qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Hiashi se retourna, son neveu venait d'entrer. Mais il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenait Hinata accompagnée du dernier des Uchiwa. En voyant ces invités indésirables, les anciens furent choqués. Hiashi regarda sa sœur, elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de cette venue. Alors c'était ça. Il sentit Hanabi tremblée à ses côtés. Depuis ce combat, elle craignait sa sœur. Hinata observa la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son arrivée avait fait effet, elle s'en réjouissait. La Hyuga s'avança au milieu de la salle suivit de Sasuke.

- Bonjour cher conseil.

- Hinata Hyuga… comment oses-tu ?

- Hmm je viens prendre ma place. Ce pouvoir me revient de droit.

- Tu as renié le clan ! Et tu crois qu'on va te donner le titre de chef !

- J'ai changé d'avis. Je pense que les Hyugas ont besoin d'un changement. Et puis je me dois de protéger Neji et les gens de la Bunke.

- Hiashi ! Faite comprendre à votre rejeton notre avis.

Hinata fixa son père de son regard. Non, il ne bougerait pas. Il tenait trop à la vie pour faire quoique soit. Les yeux de sa fille l'en dissuader largement.

- Je crois que mon cher père a compris qu'il devait se tenir tranquille. N'est ce pas Hiashi ?

- Oui Hinata… Chers conseillers, pour votre sécurité laissez la prendre le pouvoir. Hanabi ne combattra pas. Elle s'est déjà fait battre.

- Vous êtes faible Hiashi ! Dans ce cas, nous allons nous en occuper.


	15. Chapter 15

Malgré leur âge, les conseillers étaient des combattants très puissants et respectés. La partie traditionnelle se leva. Hiashi remarqua que sous les ordres de Neji, la Bunke et les tolérants avaient quitté la pièce. Le patriarche resta à sa place. Enfin il allait pouvoir voir la force d'Hinata. La jeune femme vit l'assemblée se lever et se mettre en position de combats. Elle détacha son kimono qui laissa apparaître sa tenue de combat.

- Pff, vous ne savez jamais vous taire ou vous retirez ? C'est l'âge ou vos cerveau qui n'analyse pas ?

- Préparez vous à mourir, Hinata Hyuga.

Cinq conseillers foncèrent sur la Hyuga. Elle vit les coups venir et les évita tous d'un seul pas. Puis rattrapa les autres suivants. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Après tout c'était elle qu'ils visaient pas lui. Hinata le vit sourire et lui lança un regard noir. Elle se pencha encore une fois pour éviter un pied et tendit sa main sur le manche de Kusanagi.

- Je te l'emprunte, Sasuke.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu la nettoieras après.

- Maniaque.

- Non, ordonné.

Hiashi écarquilla les yeux. Sa fille était contre cinq experts de la famille et elle évitait les coups tout en parlant avec l'Uchiwa. Surprenant. Puis il sentit son aura changée. Elle devenait sérieuse. Son regard se fit très froid et elle se jeta dans la mêlée. Elle virevoltait entre les différents conseillers et leur infligeait des blessures. Un vrai chat. Elle faisait preuve de fluidité et de puissance. C'était un vrai spectacle. La Hyuga fit un multi clonage. Maintenant il y avait autant d'Hinata que de conseillers.

- (ton ironique) Je trouvais cela injuste. La pauvre et faible Hinata contre des champions du Juuken ! Là au moins c'est équitable.

Et elle se relança à l'assaut. La kunoichi lança le katana qui se planta contre un mur. Elle activa son Byacugan et commença à faire son Juuken, son art. Hiashi Hyuga voyait les mouvements de sa fille mais pas l'attaque. Pourtant chaque coup porté était destructeur. Il pouvait voir les tenketsus se bloquer ou même être détruit. Il ne perdait pas une seule seconde du combat. Enfin si il y avait un combat… ça semblait plus à une punition collective. La Hyuga porta une dernière attaque et le conseiller tomba. Ils étaient tous immobile. Mais il restait quelqu'un. Elle regarda où Kusanagi s'était plantée. A quelque centimètre de la lame se tenait la tête d'une vieille dame. Hinata fit la grimace.

- Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas croisé ton regard… Grand-mère.

- Et bien, je vois que tu as fait quelques progrès.

- « Toujours ce ton… Avec elle je vais avoir un peu plus du mal. Et puis je suis sure qu'elle a découvert ma technique. » Tu exagères, ces justes des petites astuces.

- Ce type de Juuken… Tu l'as crée toi-même. Il utilise tes aptitudes naturelles : ton control précis du chacra, ta souplesse. Ce n'est pas une vague de chacra que tu envois mais de fines aiguilles. (se retourne vers Hiashi) Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était forte. Un vrai petit phénomène. Et voilà où ça nous mène !

- Alors Grand-mère, je t'attends.

- Désolé mon enfant mais aujourd'hui on ne combattra pas. Je ne suis pas aussi bête qu'eux. Félicitation à toi, nouveau chef des Hyugas

Naruto essayait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Mais il n'arrivait à rien. Il avait cherché partout mais aucune trace de l'Anbu Tenshi. Quel drôle de nom… Ange. Un ange meurtrier. Tsunade savait des choses… il devait les découvrir. Mais avant tout, mettre au point la situation avec Sakura. Naruto n'était pas aveugle. Il avait une attirance pour la Hyuga et le retour de Sasuke n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pouvait pas avoir un livre sur « être un parfait Hokage » ! Livre ? Mais oui ! Chaque Hokage avait ses petits secrets. Il se souvenait de ce petit calepin noir. Tsunade y écrivait tous les grands secrets et ses pensées. Il fallait juste le trouver. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Naruto sentit une tension palpable de l'autre coté de la porte. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et ouvrit. Sakura avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le front de Neji. Il arborait un sourire plein de joie. Sakura remarqua la présence de Naruto et fit signe au Hyuga. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'Uzumaki. La première chose qu'il vit c'était un front blanc. Il n'y avait plus l'oiseau en cage.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ce bazar… ?

Naruto fixait Neji. Il n'avait jamais vu le Hyuga aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Sakura passait sa lueur verte sur le front. Tous les deux étaient intrigués par la disparition du sceau maudit des Hyugas.

- Il n'y a plus rien du tout. Le sceau a vraiment disparu. C'est incroyable. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche avec Tsunade-sama pour annuler l'oiseau en cage. Mais cela n'a pas aboutit à du concret.

- Merci Sakura. Neji dis nous ce qui s'est passé. Toute la Bunke pourrait être…

- C'est déjà fait. Je suis venue vous transmettre l'identité du nouveau dirigeant des Hyugas ainsi que cette invitation. Comme le veux la coutume une réception a lieu en son honneur.

- Il n'y a pas de surprise, c'est Hanabi qui a reprit le flambeau.

- Non Naruto. Celui qui est et sera à notre tête est désormais Hyuga Hinata. Et c'est elle qui nous a libéré du sceau. La Soke et la Bunke ne font plus qu'une.

- Quoi ?

- Pardon ?

Le couple observait le Hyuga. Ce n'était pas une blague. Ils avaient bien entendu. Hinata était le nouveau chef et leur avait rendu la liberté. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il lança un regard à Sakura. Elle comprit que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire et quitta le bureau. Les deux hommes se fixaient du regard. Naruto soupira et tomba dans son fauteuil.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait renié le clan…

- Elle a décidé de sauver des gens innocents… C'est bien Hinata-sama, se dévouer pour les autres.

- Comment s'y est-elle prise ?

- Ma cousine a été entreprenante. Elle a tout simplement tenu tête au conseil et c'est battu contre eux.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. Elle en est sortie intacte. Sasuke n'a même pas eu à intervenir.

- Ah parce qu'il était là lui aussi ? C'était une fête générale ou quoi ?

- On peut le voir comme ça. Mais à présent elle contrôle le clan le plus puissant du village et le conseil n'osera jamais la contredire. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir le pouvoir.

- Qu'elle n'en profite pas trop. Les Hyugas m'ont toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues et pas qu'à moi.

- Justement Hinata-sama vous fait savoir par mon intermédiaire que les Hyugas n'auront plus aucun pouvoir de décision en ce qui concerne le village. Elle pourra seulement intervenir sur les cas de guerre. Le clan se soumet aux règles du village sauf certaines. Un parchemin vous sera transmis.

- Hinata ne perd pas de temps… à croire qu'elle avait tout prédit.

- C'était le cas. Bon Hokage-sama ! Je dois aider Hinata-sama à s'installer. La soirée est en fin de semaine.

La nuit fut accueillie avec joie par tout le monde. La journée avait été longue et surtout dure en émotions. Hinata et Sasuke étaient retournés chez les Uchiwa. La Hyuga ne souhaitait pas s'installer de suite dans son clan. Neji épuisé, rentra de la prise de pouvoir. Naruto s'endormit sur le canapé de son bureau, la tête pleine de question. Sakura était seule dans son lit. Il était froid sans la présence de l'Uzumaki. Elle rejoignit Morphée en versant des larmes. La décision était prise.

Sur la route menant à Konoha, une personne avançait avec joie. Enfin elle arrivait. Elle allait pouvoir revoir Hinata et Sasuke. Demain, elle pourrait regarder leur visage.

- Hina, Sasuke ! Vivement demain.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata était sur l'étendu d'eau s'exerçant à l'épée. En même temps qu'elle jonglait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Et elle sentait que ça allait lui retomber dessus dans pas longtemps. Avec son Byacugan, la Hyuga vit approcher l'Uchiwa tenant son katana dans les mains.

- Aïe… Je suis mal…

- Hinata, c'est moi ou il y a _encore_ des tâches de sang sur Kusanagi ?

- Ne t'énerves pas c'est juste quelque goutte. Je le ferai plus tard promis.

- Non, tout de suite ! Et puis ce n'est pas que des gouttes mais carrément des flaques !

- Dérangé du ménage.

- Sadique.

- Parano de la poussière

- Psychopathe !

Un rire chaleureux interrompit les deux ninjas. Ils jetèrent en commun un regard noir à l'individu. Sur le pas de la baie vitrée se tenait une femme de leur âge. Des cheveux mi-courts bruns entouraient un visage couleur pêche et des yeux noisette. La Hyuga fit un grand sourire tandis que le brun rougissait légèrement. Hinata accourut dans les bras de son amie et jeta un petit regard narquois à Sasuke.

- Ayane-chan, je suis heureuse de te voir. Mais Sasuke l'est encore plus !

- Vous n'avez pas changé. Vos gamineries me manquaient.

- Quel gamin ? Firent les deux héritiers en même temps.

- Aahaha que ça fait du bien ! Bon passons, alors Sasuke on a joué les plus fort ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Essaya-t-il de se défendre. Hina dis lui !

- Il a forcé le sceau pour me protéger. Mais tout de même, tu pourras le punir Ayane-chan. Nous allons encore habité quelques jours ici, après je prendrai ma place chez les Hyugas.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est devenue le nouveau chef Ayane-chan. Je suis encore faible mais je voudrai reprendre l'entraînement et les missions au plus vite donc…

- Vous avez besoin de mon aide ! Pas de problème.

- Tsunade-sama souhaite te rencontrer. Tu sais l'adresse. Moi j'y vais, une visite à un vieil ami défunt.

La Hyuga laissa ses deux amis entre eux. Chacun savait qui était cette personne. Sasuke plaignait parfois Hinata. Elle était revenue à Konoha pour tenir sa promesse mais était-ce le bon choix ? L'obliger à se confronter au couple de Naruto et Sakura, lui faire ressurgir des images du passé. L'Uchiwa s'exaspérait, Ayane vit que son ami avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle décida d'entamer la conversation, il fallait rattraper le temps perdu.

Hinata était passé en coup de vent au manoir Hyuga pour donner des directives à Neji puis se dirigea au monument au mort. Il était temps pour elle de le remercier. Elle s'approcha de la pierre, y déposa des iris blancs et fit glisser ses doigts sur ce nom : Jiraya.

- Bonjour Jiraya-sensei. Je suis revenue, j'ai mis du temps mais je l'ai fait. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé au village de la cascade. J'espère que vous êtes fière de nous ! Si vous étiez là vous me diriez : « Ma petite Hina tu es vraiment très très belle, on va se baigner ? » Et moi je vous aurai mis à terre avec mon Juuken en vous traitant de pervers. Hi hi, vous avez vu je l'ai ramenée. Sasuke est de retour. J'ai réalisé l'un de vos vœux, peut être l'un des plus important. Maintenant vous pouvez être tranquille, Naruto-kun ne partira plus à sa recherche comme un fou furieux. Dite Jiraya-sensei vous êtes fière de moi ?

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais Jiraya comme sensei… Hinata.

Le son de cette voix. Elle se releva comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre son départ ? Elle se fit un masque froid et regarda l'Hokage dans les yeux.

Naruto avait fouillé partout. Chez Tsunade, dans les cachettes du bureau mais rien. Il avait passé la nuit entière à le chercher ce petit calepin. Puis le souvenir de la cave à Saké lui était revenu. Evidemment ! L'ancienne Hokage s'isolait là-bas quand elle voulait du calme. Il avait dévalé les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Il retourna la cave de fond en comble pour le trouver dans un petit trou dans le mur. Il s'était assis contre le mur et commencé à lire. Il feuilleta les pages et s'arrêta à celle qui l'intéressait.

« Le 24 mars 2000, Konoha

Je viens de confier cette mission à Tenshi. Je l'ai vu partir sur le chemin avec une boule au ventre. Je voulais l'envoyer avec quelqu'un d'autre mais elle a refusé. Si il lui arrive malheur… Mon dieu je ne me le pardonnerai jamais »

Naruto tourna la page et il découvrit un tas de lettres. La première datait de deux ans après le départ de Tenshi. Mais ce n'était pas d'elle mais d'Hinata. Vu la quantité c'était une correspondance régulière.

« Le 24 mars 2002,

Bonjour Tsunade-sama ! La mission est une réussite… mais je ne rentrerai pas. C'est trop douloureux et je veux les retrouver. Surtout dites aux autres d'arrêter les recherches. Désolé de ce long silence mais pas mal de choses se sont passées. Remerciez de ma part Jiraya, il vous racontera tout. Moi je n'ai pas la force. Ne vous blâmez pas. Je vous enverrai un autre courrier dans quelques mois,

En revoir Hokage-sama,

Hinata Hyuga. »

L'Uzumaki prit une autre lettre, celle-ci datait d'il y a deux ans.

« Le 28 février 2008,

Tsunade-sama je l'ai rencontré. Uchiwa Sasuke a croisé ma route. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais impossible. Je pense que ceci est la dernière lettre que je vous envois. Soit je vais mourir ou je serai enfermée à jamais. Je sais que vous allez vous en vouloir mais ne le faites pas. J'espère du fond de mon être que ce n'est pas un Adieu…

Hinata Hyuga. »

Son cerveau commençait à entrer en ébullition. Il reposa le papier pour en prendre un troisième. La lettre datait de plus longtemps, la date correspondait à son ascension au titre d'Hokage.

« 12 avril 2005,

Hokage-sama… oui je sais que vous ne l'êtes plus mais pour moi cela ne change rien. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre retraite ! Vous allez pouvoir profiter du saké à volonté, Grand-mère ! Je suis sure que vous venez de casser quelque chose. J'aurai tellement voulu assister à la cérémonie… Mais cela m'est impossible. Voici un petit présent pour le tout nouveau protecteur de Konoha. Faite lui croire que c'est de votre part, il vaut mieux pour Naruto qu'il ne sache rien. J'ai appris pour Jiraya… Sa mort se rajoute à ma longue liste… Malheureusement je ne l'ai su que trop tard. Déposer des iris blancs sur sa tombe pour moi. A bientôt Hokage-sama.

Hinata Hyuga. »

Naruto laissa tomber le calepin et la lettre. Il fixa le bracelet à son poignet gauche. Un petit renard en argent avec des yeux rouges le regardait. Il se rappelait le jour où la vieille Tsunade le lui avait offert. L'Uzumaki était fou de joie et l'avait remercié chaleureusement. Alors c'était Hinata qui était derrière ce présent… Elle n'avait jamais été coupée du village. Le ninja blond essaya de trouver quelques mots de l'Hokage sur Tenshi. Et il trouva.

« Le 09 juin 2001, Konoha.

Je ne vais pas tenir… Tenshi m'assure que tout se passe bien. Pourtant cette angoisse est toujours présente. Normalement sa mission prend fin dans un mois. En plus Naruto n'arrête pas de m'harceler sur Hinata. Je ne peux pas tout lui dire…j'aimerai le soulager de sa peine. Mais si je le lui révèle non seulement elle m'en voudra et Tenshi me foutra un savon… Comment faire ? Naruto et amoureux de cette Hyuga, pourquoi l'ai-je envoyé sur cette mission ! »

Alors comme ça, Tenshi et Hinata étaient reliées. Mais il en voulait à Tsunade. Pendant ces dix années, elle avait entretenu un contact avec la Hyuga. L'ancienne Hokage aurait dû tout lui dire. Oui, il en était fou amoureux à ces 15 ans. Si belle, pure et gentille. Mais à cause de sa maladresse, il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer quoique se soit. Et aujourd'hui ? Naruto savait qu'Hinata n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Mais il était fiancé avec son amour d'enfance… Peut être qu'il se voilait la face. Ce soir, il discutera avec Sakura et tout sera mis en place. Mais pour le moment il devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Tsunade. Il sortit de la cave. La matinée était avancée, il regarda la date. C'était le jour de sa mort. Naruto enfila son manteau de Rokudaime et alla au monument au mort. Il reconnu sa silhouette, il allait faire demi-tour quand il vit les iris blancs. Sa curiosité l'emporta et se rapprocha en toute discrétion. Il pouvait l'entendre parler.

- Dit Jiraya-senseï vous êtes fière de moi ?

En prenant en compte la question, l'Uzumaki se rappela d'un passage de la lettre : « Remerciez Jiraya… » Le blond sortit de sa cachette et lui parla.

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais Jiraya comme sensei… Hinata

Elle le fixait de ce regard sans émotions, son visage était impassible. La Hyuga ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

- Sasuke a bien déteint sur toi. Des Iris blancs, les mêmes fleurs depuis cinq ans. Tu connaissais bien Jiraya, n'est ce pas Hinata ? Après tout il t'a rencontré deux ans après ta disparition.

- …

- Je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de parler. Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Je commence à en avoir assez de ces secrets et de ton comportement. Je te croyais morte ! Aucune nouvelle, pas de corps RIEN ! Alors que je me torturai l'esprit, Tsunade et toi vous vous envoyez des lettres. Et toi Hyuga Hinata tu menais la belle vie ! Merci pour le cadeau mais j'aurai préféré que tu me le donnes en main propre.

La Hyuga ne cillait pas. Elle le laissait crier sa peine et sa colère. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Naruto se faisait du mal tout seul. Si il s'était contenté de son retour, tout serai plus simple. Mais rien n'est facile. Hinata était profondément touchée par les mots du blond. Il croyait qu'elle s'était amusée pendant ces dix ans ? Qu'elle avait eu la belle vie ? Elle aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. A cet instant, elle voudrait le fuir. Mais il devait déverser toute sa rancœur.

- Et Tenshi ? Cette Anbu te connaît aussi. C'est moi ou j'étais le seul dans l'ignorance ! Tu reviens avec Sasuke, tu te mets à la tête de ton clan… On dirait que ton retour à Konoha t'est profitable. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir ni entendre parler de moi… tout ça parce que je joue avec ton cœur ? Mais qui a joué avec mes sentiments pendant dix ans ? Qui ? Sakura avait peut être raison, morte tout était plus facile


	17. Chapter 17

Ces dernières paroles la frappèrent en pleine poitrine. Pourquoi lui disait-on ça ? Pendant ces années d'absence elle avait lutté pour vivre et pouvoir retourner un jour à Konoha. Naruto se tut, il venait de comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin. Hinata devait fuir, partir loin de lui. Elle voulait cette personne qui l'aidait… Sasuke. Elle porta sa main sur la pierre rouge et noir. Elle souhaitait qu'il vienne. L'Uzumaki voulut réparer son erreur, il se rapprocha encore plus de la Hyuga mais quelqu'un se mit entre eux deux. Deux sharigans lui intimidaient de rester tranquille.

Sasuke riait avec Ayane-chan quand il sentit une vibration. Le petit cristal violet brillait et vibrait. Hinata l'appelait. Il jeta un regard désolé à son amie et imposa sa main sur le collier. Il disparut sur le champ pour se retrouver devant la Hyuga, et en face de Naruto. Ses pupilles s'activèrent immédiatement. La kunoichi se colla à son dos et il sentit les larmes coulées.

- Franchement tu ne fais qu'enchaîner les bêtises. Elle est vraiment trop gentille avec toi.

- Je suis… désolé. J'ai dit des choses…

- Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Dépêche toi de faire ta mise au point. Hinata a besoin d'une situation stable aujourd'hui. Tu as encore jusqu'à la fête, d'ici là n'essaie pas de la revoir.

- Tu ne me feras rien, tu n'es pas en état.

- Moi non, mais Ayane-chan se fera une joie de faire ta connaissance.

L'Uchiwa disparut avec la Hyuga. Il réapparut dans le jardin des Uchiwa et laissa Ayane s'occuper de son amie. Il avait besoin de repos. Ces déplacements étaient fatiguant. Sasuke tomba sur le lit et s'endormit pour récupérer. Ayane voyait bien que le retour dans ce village était rude pour ces deux amis. Elle était assise et laissa Hinata pleurer en silence. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires entre elles. La jeune médecin savait que ce n'était pas la visite sur la tombe de Jiraya mais Naruto qui la mettait dans cet état. La Hyuga lui répéta les mots si durs, une envie de botter les fesses de cet Hokage la démangeait. Ayane laissa Hinata sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Je crois que cette matinée est suffisante pour vos cœur mes chers compagnons…

Tsunade regardait l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre. Cela faisait cinq ans que Jiraya était décédé. Elle irait sur sa tombe à la tombée du jour. Elle savait que Naruto y était déjà et que la Hyuga avait du posé pour une fois elle-même les iris blancs. Son regard se posa sur une tête blonde. Tiens en parlant du loup. En observant sa démarche Tsunade comprit de suite qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Naruto avait tout pris de sa mère sur le plan caractériel. Les colères de Kushina étaient redoutables… comme celles de Naruto. Elle reprit sa place sur le fauteuil et attendit. Deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Naruto était essoufflé et rouge. Tsunade respira un bon coup et se prépara à recevoir l'engueulade.

- Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi chère Tsunade ! (lui lance le calepin)

- « J'aurais dû le brûler… » Tu récoltes le fruit de ta curiosité.

- C'est la seule chose que vous avez à me dire ? Pendant dix ans, vous parliez à Hinata et Jiraya aussi ! Et il semblerait qu'elle le connaisse en tant que Sensei ! Pourquoi je me suis inquiété pour cette femme ? Hein ! Elle avait l'air de s'amuser.

- « Je vais lui éclater la tête » Silence Naruto. Je t'ai dit la dernière fois de laissé le passé là où il était. Je ne te permets pas de juger Hinata. Tu crois qu'elle courrait dans des champs de fleur et riait tous les jours ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- « Imbécile ! Si j'étais plus jeune ton corps serait dans le mur » Tu n'as pas lu correctement la première lettre alors. Tu n'as pas écouté Ino ? Ah et je pense que sa rencontre avec Sasuke t'es sortie de la tête.

- Je…

- (ton acerbe) Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Sa mission était une réussite mais sur le plan émotionnel cela la détruite. Voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue. Ino a pu entre percevoir des morceaux de son passé. Elle en fait encore des cauchemars. Sang, meurtre, cri, torture. Cela hante ces nuits. Et enfin Sasuke Uchiwa. Aujourd'hui il est son protecteur, le grand frère. Il la considère comme une mère, une sœur qui nous donne de l'amour sans compter. Mais avant ça, il l'a enfermé dans les pires illusions pendant un et demi. Alors ? Une vie de rêve ? J'ai déjà vu mieux. Maintenant tu vas sortir de cette demeure, rentré chez toi et dormir. Et dis lui bon sang que tu l'aimes.

- Je suis fiancé !

- A d'autre. Sakura et toi étiez deux âmes qui recherchaient de l'affection rien de plus. Sinon le mariage aurait été fait depuis longtemps. Sort ou je te mets mon poing dans ta figure d'Hokage.

L'Uzumaki quitta la pièce complètement effondré, rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sakura et s'endormit. Aujourd'hui il devait reposer son âme perdue.

Sasuke était assis sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil pour se faire un peu bronzer. La femme médecin lui sauta dessus. Le ninja rougit légèrement. Ayane était après Hinata, la seule femme qui l'intéressait. Au début il l'avait trouvé un peu lourde mais au fur à mesure il lui trouvait des points en commun avec la Hyuga. Et puis, elle était très mignonne avec ces yeux noisette et sa chevelure brune. Hinata avait vite deviné les sentiments de Sasuke pour leur amie et ne cessait de le taquiner. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver, elle qui n'avait jamais parlé de son amour à Naruto. Etre si proche d'Ayane le rendait euphorique mais aussi très gêné.

- Sasuke ! Je m'ennuis… Sans Hina ce n'est pas drôle.

- Dit tout de suite que je suis ennuyant… Et Hinata doit travailler sur des dossiers du clan. C'est une personne importante maintenant.

- Elle l'a toujours été à mes yeux. Il n'y a qu'Hina pour remplir ce rôle.

- Et moi quel serait mon rôle à tes yeux ?

- Euh… je… je

L'Uchiwa plongea son regard dans celui d'Ayane. Elle était toute chamboulée. Des rougeurs étaient apparues. Elle essayait de détourner son regard mais Sasuke lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ayane. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Après tout, elle l'aimait dès le premier jour. Les deux se perdirent dans le baiser quand une voix les surprit.

- Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien fait de me dépêcher de rentrer. Moi qui pensait que je vous manquais… Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi ! Félicitation Sasuke, enfin tu deviens un homme. J'ai pris une photo, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Il faut absolument garder ce jour en mémoire.

Les deux amoureux rougirent et virent une Hinata toute souriante qui les dévisageait. Elle secouait avec sa main la photo du baiser. Ayane se mit à rire tandis que Sasuke ressemblait à une tomate.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais prendre cette teinte là, grand frère. Allez une autre photo ! C'est tellement rare de te voir rouge.

- Hi na ta…

- (ton angélique)Oui ?

- Prépare toi à souffrir.

La Hyuga se mit à rire et courut à l'intérieur de la maison poursuivit par le couple. Il y a longtemps que la demeure des Uchiwa n'était plus habitée par les rires et cris joyeux

Dans un appartement une toute autre ambiance régnait. L'Uzumaki était allongé dans le lit et remettait toutes ses pensées en ordre. Il établissait une liste des choses à faire. Tout d'abord rompre avec Sakura. Naruto savait qu'elle y avait pensé. Ensuite, remettre les pièces du puzzle en ce qui concernait le passé de la Hyuga. Et enfin lui dire qu'il abandonnait les recherches et qu'il l'attendrait. L'Hokage avait passé toute la veille à ranger le bazar qu'était son cerveau. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. L'heure était arrivée. La fleur de cerisier entra dans la chambre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Naruto ici.

- Naruto ? Tu devrais être à ton bureau.

- J'ai laissé mon assistant se charger des affaires. Pour le moment, il faut parler.

- Nous annulons nos fiançailles, hein Naruto ?

- Tu es venue à la même conclusion que moi…

- Nous voulions de l'affection et nous l'avons trouvé en nous deux. Pendant ces années, je savais que le nom d'Hinata Hyuga avait une partie de ton cœur. Il en est de même pour Sasuke.

- Alors c'est fini… je n'ai pas de regrets.

- Moi non plus Naruto. Va vite la rejoindre. Pour moi, je vais me refaire une vie sentimentale stable sans Sasuke.

- Je prendrai mes affaires demain. Tu peux garder la bague.

- Un souvenir… En revoir Naruto.

- En revoir Sakura.

L'Uzumaki quitta ce qui devenait son ancien appartement. Il se sentait plus soulagé. Tsunade, Sasuke et Hinata… ils avaient tous vu ses sentiments. Même Sakura et comme d'habitude il était le dernier à s'en rendre compte. Naruto repartit les mains dans les poches à son bureau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Demain avait lieu la cérémonie pour la prise de pouvoir d'Hinata. A ce moment, il lui dirait tout.


	18. Chapter 18

Après avoir été coursée dans toute la maison Hinata s'éclipsa du domaine Uchiwa sous les protestations de ces amis. Elle voulait les laisser dans leur nouvelle intimité. La Hyuga était rassurée. Elle avait toujours eu peur que l'attachement que lui portait Sasuke l'empêche de sortir avec Ayane. Une bonne chose de faite ! Elle retourna au domaine des Hyugas. Elle s'était absentée sans que les autres ne le sache. Son collier avait brillé pour exprimer l'immense joie de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas rater la scène. Hinata retourna derrière le bureau au moment où Neji entra.

- Tu étais passée où ?

- « Grillée… » Il fallait que je fête un grand évènement !

- Lequel ?

- Héhé Sasuke et Ayane se sont enfin déclarés ! J'attendais ça depuis longtemps. Regarde j'ai même une photo !

- « C'est pas possible… Elle est effrayante. Dire que deux secondes plus tard, elle peut vous menacer avec un kunaï sous la gorge » Pour demain, qui t'accompagnera ? Je pense que pour Sasuke s'est raté.

- J'avais prévu de le mettre avec Ayane-chan dès le début pour les rapprocher encore plus (sourire démoniaque). Ce sera toi mon cher cousin !

- Bien. Allez je te laisse à ta paperasse.

Neji jeta un coup d'œil aux photos et partit en riant. Sa cousine était vraiment la meilleure. Hinata les mit dans un cadre et replongea son nez dans les gros dossiers de lois de son clan. Qui a dit que diriger était facile ?

Dans quelques heures la soirée commencera. Hinata cherchait sa tenue aider d'Ayane. Sasuke était partie rejoindre Neji. Les deux hommes souhaitaient mieux se connaître et Neji voulait en apprendre plus sur la vie de sa cousine. Ayane se préparait et observait Hinata se maquiller.

- Que vas-tu faire quand il sera là ?

- Je me comporterai comme une personne de mon rang. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Sasuke s'inquiète pour toi… et moi aussi. Après tout, tu l'aimes depuis toute petite et…

- Il sait ce qu'il a faire. Et par pitié que Sasuke se concentre plus sur vous deux que moi. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre à partir de ce soir.

- En tout cas, il y aura de la concurrence. Le gente masculine va baver ce soir.

- Ayane-chan !

La brune se mit à rigoler sous le visage indigné et rouge de son amie. Hinata avait gardé malgré les années une part d'elle-même. Ayane regarda le bras gauche de la Hyuga, il était recouvert d'une manche. Elle fit une moue dubitative qui n'échappa pas à la kunoichi.

- Je pourrai la faire disparaître… Ainsi tu n'aurais plus à recouvrir ton bras.

- Tu sais très bien mes raisons. Ne me fait pas répéter.

- Tu serais plus jolie avec celle à bustier… Mais c'est ton choix. As-tu l'intention de te pardonner un jour Hina ?

- J'avancerai dans la vie mais le pardon ne me sera jamais accordé. Il est heure allons-y.

Les deux femmes partirent chez les Hyugas rejoindrent leur cavalier. La fête allait bientôt débuter. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à la salle pour voir si tout était en ordre puis patienta. Dix minutes plus tard les premiers dignitaires arrivèrent. Ils saluèrent Hiashi Hyuga qui les accueillait. Puis Tsunade et l'actuel Hokage passèrent la porte. Enfin les ninjas de la génération d'Hinata firent leur apparition. Les discussions commençaient à se faire entendre. La Hyuga fit signe à son père, il était temps d'entrer en scène !

Naruto était arrivé accompagné de la vieille Hokage. Pendant le trajet, il lui avait fait part de la rupture de ses fiançailles. Tsunade avait accueilli la nouvelle avec soulagement. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et entamèrent le débat avec des dignitaires. Le Blond laissait surtout parler son prédécesseur, trop occupé à la chercher des yeux. Il voulait la voir et tout lui révéler. Hiashi Hyuga fit taire l'assemblée. Enfin elle allait arriver. Naruto fixait la porte avec impatience. Et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le silence se fit. Elle venait d'apparaître, Hinata Hyuga. Il la trouvait si belle. Ces cheveux étaient lâchés, on les voyait se balancer légèrement avec ses pas, ses yeux blancs ressortaient encore plus avec le mascara. Une longue robe violet clair mettait ses courbes en valeur. Une fine coupure en bas laissait voir une jambe parfaite. Le haut était décoré de perles argentées. Son bras était recouvert d'une manche à voile. Et le collier de Sasuke ornait son cou. Elle était au bras de Neji, derrière venait le descendant Uchiwa accompagné d'une femme brune qui dégageait un petit charme. Ils avaient l'air très proche. Hinata se mit en face de l'assemblée et commença son discours.

- Bienvenue dans la demeure Hyuga, je suis ravie de voir autant de monde. Je me présente, Hinata Hyuga nouveau dirigeant du clan. Je suis fière de prendre ce rôle. Un nouveau tournant est arrivé pour ce clan si réputé. Je souhaite le rendre plus agréable et plus libre. Je vous annonce que la Bunke a définitivement disparu. L'oiseau en cage n'existe plus. Le clan sera beaucoup plus ouvert aux lois de Konoha. Enfin avec le temps, j'aimerai que les Hyugas ne soient plus aussi froid et austère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez encore droit à nos visages sans expression ! Il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

Plusieurs gens rirent de la petite blague de la Hyuga, Naruto fit un grand sourire.

- Je souhaiterai dire une dernière chose. Mon clan sera en pleine collaboration avec celui des Uchiwa. J'entretiens une forte relation avec Sasuke Uchiwa et je souhaite la mettre en profit pour l'avenir de ces deux clans. Maintenant profitez de la soirée et ne vous souciez plus de moi.

Il eut encore des éclats de rire puis l'assemblée applaudit le nouveau chef Hyuga. Hinata enlaça Sasuke et la jeune femme et partit dans la foule. C'était le moment pour le blond. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les invités. Elle salua quelques hauts placés puis se dirigea vers le balcon. Il sortit à sa suite. Hinata l'attendait. Elle savait qu'il avait patienté jusqu'à la fin du discours. La Hyuga ne préférait pas croiser le regard du blond, alors elle espérait qu'il prenne la parole.

- Très beau discours. Qui est la femme avec Sasuke ?

- Merci, c'est une amie précieuse. Ayane est la future femme de Sasuke. Ils ne l'ont pas encore annoncés mais ça fait tellement longtemps qui se tournaient autour.

- Sasuke Uchiwa avec une fille, j'aurai tout vu. Mais je suis heureux pour lui.

- Il la mérite amplement. Sasuke va vivre une vie éloignée de moi et j'en suis comblée.

- Pourquoi ? Il tient beaucoup à toi et inversement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se contente de me protéger et d'être toujours présent pour moi. Tout ça à cause d'une promesse. Il sait que je lui ai pardonnée. Mais passons tu voulais me dire quelque chose Hokage-sama ?

- J'ai pris ma décision. Sakura et moi… nous avons rompu.

Hinata avait attendu ces mots des jours et des jours. Et maintenant elle les entendait de la bouche du blond. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de sa joue. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Son souffle lui caressait la nuque. Elle était heureuse.

- Je me suis aussi convaincu d'arrêter les questions sur le passé… Je patienterai, j'attendrai que tu sois prête à me le révéler. Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer et d'avoir chercher à te casser.

- Naruto-kun…

- Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette appellation.

- Idiot !


	19. Chapter 19

L'Uzumaki riait. Ce rire lui avait tant manqué. Chaleureux, remplie de joie, un vrai rayon de soleil. La Hyuga se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait enfin. Naruto l'avait reconnu. Il était son âme sœur, sa lumière. Elle l'avait récupérée. Elle s'enfonça dans les bras du blond. Enfin elle avançait. Enfin elle allait revivre. Hinata pouvait se permettre d'être heureuse. Le silence se fit entre eux deux. Puis un mouvement attira l'attention de la Hyuga.

- « Hinata-sensei ! Hinata-sensei, vous ressemblez à un ange. »

- Ume ?

- Tu as dit quelque chose Hina ?

- Naruto je reviens. Je vais voir les invités.

La Hyuga quitta les bras de l'Hokage et retourna dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, cette voix… Elle parcoura la salle et entendit un petit rire. Elle le reconnaissait. Hinata tourna la tête et vit une chevelure blonde coiffée avec deux petites couettes. Elle suivit la direction. Ce n'était pas possible. Hinata avait activé son Byacugan et avait vu la petite fille courir dans le jardin. Sans hésitation elle sauta et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe pour reprendre la poursuite. Elle rattrapa la petite fille dans un petit coin isolé du jardin.

- Ume ? C'est toi ?

- Hinata-sensei, pourquoi vous êtes heureuse ? Vous nous avez abandonné, je suis morte. Alors pourquoi tout ce bonheur.

La Hyuga revit la tuerie des enfants qu'elle affectionnait tant. Sa mission… Elle se rappela de ses élèves qui l'appelaient sensei. Ume, elle lui faisait penser à Naruto avec ses cheveux or et ses petits yeux bleus. Elle représentait la fille qu'elle souhaitait avoir. Puis le cauchemar. Du sang partout, des cris et des larmes. Et elle était là cette petite fille qu'elle avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. Son regard était plein de tristesse et de reproches. Hinata entendit les voix des autres enfants, sa cicatrise la brûlait. Il était là. Elle était paralysée. On voulait la détruire encore plus. La Hyuga avait besoin de lui. Il pouvait la sauver de cet enfer. Ses doigts allaient toucher la pierre quand elle revit Sasuke et Ayane.

- « Non, je dois me débrouiller seule. Il faut que l'on vive chacun de notre côté. Je vais couper l'alimentation de chacra. Désolé Sasuke… »

La kunoichi ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par les images. Elle devait souffrir, le prix à payer pour leur mort. Elle savait que tout n'était qu'illusion. Ume… Ume… Ume ! Il fallait qu'elle lutte. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser mourir. Ces enfants voyaient la vie à travers elle. Hinata se prépara à combattre. Il était en face d'elle. Cet assassin. La première fois elle l'avait raté. Mais elle ne referait pas la même erreur.

Naruto avait une drôle d'impression. Vingt minutes qu'elle l'avait quittée… C'était trop long à son goût. Il retourna dans la chaleur de la salle. Il chercha Hinata des yeux mais ne la vit pas. Le doute monta en lui. Il vit Sasuke en pleine conversation avec Ayane et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il savait que l'Uchiwa serait à tous les coups. Sasuke vit approcher Naruto avec une expression qu'il n'aimait pas. Ayane suivit son regard et son visage se durcit.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas blessé sinon je te tue sur le champ.

- Ayane je présume ? Elle te convient parfaitement Sasuke. Où est-elle ?

- Avec toi aux dernières nouvelles Naruto.

- Justement elle s'est absentée mais je ne la vois nulle part. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Il jeta lui-même un regard sur toute l'assemblée mais ne vit pas la chevelure d'Hinata. Il soupira. A tous les coups, elle était retournée chercher quelque chose. Mais devant la mine déconfite de Naruto il tenta de le rassurer. Il ressortie de sa chemise, un petit collier avec une pierre violette. L'Uzumaki regarda l'objet avec intérêt.

- Naruto, je peux t'assurer que si Hinata avait un quelconque ennui je le serai. Ce cristal est le jumeau de celui qu'elle porte. Ils sont en symbioses. Dès qu'un de nous deux est en danger nous le savons.

- C'est pour ça que tu venais à chaque fois…

- Exactement. Alors arrête de te faire du souci et puis… Aïe !

L'Uchiwa lâcha le collier. La pierre lui avait fait une légère brûlure. Le cristal brilla par intermittence et devint pâle. Naruto regarda le phénomène avec angoisse. L'Uchiwa sentit une brise de printemps passé à son oreille… Elle avait la voix de sa protégée « Sasuke…Désolé. » le regard de Sasuke se durcit. Ayane attrapa le collier et blêmit.

- Naruto qu'a-t-elle dit avant de partir ?

- Rien. Je la tenais dans mes bras et c'est tout.

- Sasuke, elle a coupé la communication. Il n'y a plus de chacra qui circule. Je ne comprends pas…

- Elle ne veut pas que je vienne. Je vais la tuer dès que je la retrouve. Naruto tu es sur qu'elle n'a rien dit, fait d'étrange ?

- Attends… Hinata a murmuré un prénom avant de partir. Je crois que c'était Ume.

A l'entente de ce prénom, l'Uchiwa se leva brusquement et courut au balcon pour sauter. Il devait vite la trouver. Pourquoi refusait-elle son aide ? Hinata voulait mourir ? Il se maudit lui-même et accéléra. Il devait la récupérer au plus vite. Sinon il n'y aurait plus rien d'elle. Ayane et Naruto courrait après l'Uchiwa. L'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami, la jeune femme voyait bien le désarroi du blond. Elle décida de lui éclairer un peu la situation.

- Ume… Hinata t'a-t-elle parlé de son passé ?

- Non. J'ai décidé de patienter.

- Alors je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose. Mais si elle est victime d'une hallucination alors elle est en danger.

- Ume est morte n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hinata ne veux pas le soutien de Sasuke…

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il se contente de me protéger et d'être toujours présent pour moi » Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Quelle idiote ! Accélérons le mouvement. Sasuke n'a pas récupéré toute sa force, et Hinata est redoutable avec l'esprit clair. Mais elle doit être perdue donc… je ne veux pas les perdre.

- Je viens de retrouver la femme que j'aime, hors de question qu'elle reparte.

Les deux ninjas reprirent les traces de Sasuke. Ils la cherchaient dans tout le jardin puis l'Uchiwa la vit. La main remplit de sang, à ses pieds un corps. Elle semblait ailleurs, complètement perdue. Le ténébreux fit disparaître les derniers mètres et serra le plus fort possible la Hyuga.

- Hina ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Tu entends ?

- Sasuke… j'ai réussi. Désolé, je voulais…

- Idiote ! Je serai toujours là. Sans toi je n'aurai pas cette vie !

Ayane regarda ses deux âmes… Oui ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Un homme et une femme qui avait souffert. Un petit garçon sans amour et une petite fille rejetée de sa famille. Ces deux personnes avaient trouvé et puisé leur force dans l'autre.

- « Hinata tu es vraiment la dernière des imbéciles » Hina, tu es pleine de sang. Viens je vais te nettoyer. Vous les garçons retournés avec les autres.

La jeune femme prit son amie et l'emmena dans une salle de bain de la demeure. La kunoichi se laissa faire comme une marionnette. Ayane vit que la cicatrise au bras gauche saignait. Pourtant elle ne s'était pas ré ouverte… Elle enleva le sang et regarda Hinata. Et comme un mécanisme, elle se mit à parler.

- Je l'ai vue… Elle semblait si réelle. J'ai entendu sa voix, son rire enfantin. Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Ume était mon petit soleil, la fille que je rêvais d'avoir. Et là, elle m'apparaissait… m'invitant à la prendre dans ses bras. Puis je l'ai vue, cet homme. Lui qui l'a tué et voulait ma mort. J'avais décidé de mourir. Puis j'ai sentie la colère de Sasuke. Je lui ai enlevée la vie. Et Ume est repartie avec lui…

- Ce n'était pas une lame de vent mais une de sang.

- J'espérais qu'il ne me retrouve jamais… c'est fini aujourd'hui. Retournons à la réception.

Hinata quitta la salle de bain sous le regard triste de son amie. La Hyuga effaça les dernières traces de larmes et prit ce visage froid. Elle était une dirigeante, elle se devait de cacher ses sentiments. Elle rentra dans la salle sous l'œil attentif de Naruto et Sasuke. Un homme d'affaire l'aborda et ils se mirent à discuter des futurs contrats avec le clan Hyuga. Ayane revint un peu plus tard et prit place à côtés des garçons.

- A la regarder on ne dirait pas qu'elle vient de voir un fantôme du passé… J'ai toujours peur que ce refoulement la détruise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ayane-chan, elle a maintenant quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. N'est ce pas Hokage-sama ?

- C'est bon Sasuke. Je suis plutôt déçu que tu ne m'aies pas présenté ta future femme.

- Qu…quoi ?

Naruto offrit un sourire narquois à son ami et lui désigna sa sœur de cœur de la tête. Sasuke jeta un regard noir à la Hyuga qui lui répondit par un petit sourire. La soirée se déroula sans aucun autre accident. L'heure approchait de minuit quand les invités commencèrent à partir. Il ne restait plus que les deux couples qui discutaient tranquillement autour d'une table.

- Ayane-chan et moi allons repartir. Hina tu me feras le plaisir de venir à un entraînement demain après midi.

- Bien Sasuke ! Hi hi, allez y et faite pas trop de bêtise en mon absence.

Les deux concernés rougirent comme des tomates. Naruto explosa de rire devant leur teint cramoisi. Mais il se calma vite quand l'Uchiwa leur donna le même conseil. Ils regardèrent le couple partir sur le chemin puis retrouvèrent le silence. La Hyuga se fit happer par les bras de l'Uzumaki pour recevoir un tendre baiser. Et sans le savoir ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

- La téléportation c'est tellement pratique.

- Tu me surprendras toujours.

Une nuit dans ses bras… enfin elle pouvait s'endormir auprès de cet homme. Lui, celui qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle le ré embrassa de suite. Pour une fois depuis 10 ans, elle ressentait le vrai bonheur. Une autre personne avait les mêmes pensées. Sasuke Uchiwa ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle était sa moitié. Plus jamais il ne la laissera partir. Sa vie se ferait avec Ayane.

Cette nuit deux âmes qui avaient perdu espoir retrouvent le chemin de la rédemption.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelque chose lui soufflait dessus. Il grogna et se retourna. Ce quelque chose continuait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir ? Le ténébreux allait lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

- Hina…

En ouvrant les yeux, il croisa deux yeux de biches. La malice y pétillait avec une pointe d'amusement. L'Uchiwa se rendit compte de son erreur et rectifia sa phrase.

- Ayane-chan ! euh… désolé.

- Sasuke Uchiwa… vous êtes désespérant. Une vraie marmotte ! Et pour m'avoir appeler Hina… tu es tout pardonné !

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas bête, tu avais l'habitude de vivre et de dormir avec elle. (murmure) Tant que tu ne m'appelles pas Hinata lorsqu'on nous faisons l'amour.

L'Uchiwa sourit et attrapa le bras de sa petite amie. Il la tira vers elle pour l'emprisonner dans le lit. Ils avaient la matinée entière autant en profiter. Ayane resta collée à lui et ferma les yeux. Oublié qu'il ne vivait plus avec Hinata allait être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Sasuke la sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée. Mais avant ça elle chuchota des mots. En les entendant l'Uchiwa sursauta. Il ne les avait jamais entendu. Une larme coula, une larme de bonheur. Il rejoignit sa conjointe sur ses dernières paroles.

Je t'aime. Sasuke

Elle entendait la lente respiration de son compagnon. Elle émergeait lentement de son sommeil. La Hyuga sentit une main sur sa taille. Elle se préparait à donner un coup de coude à l'Uchiwa. Il y avait des limites comme même. Mais elle interrompit son geste en reconnaissant l'odeur. Ce n'était pas celle du thé mélangé à la menthe, celle-ci était fruitée. Hinata ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était dans les bras d'un certain blond. Elle observa le visage endormi de son homme. Il était tout simplement beau. La kunoichi se leva sans le réveiller et partit dans la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche, elle retourna dans la chambre vêtue d'une serviette.

- Oublié que je ne vis plus avec Sasuke va être moins facile… Après tout, c'était une habitude.

Elle vit le grand miroir et se plaça devant pour observer son reflet. La cicatrise était toujours présente. Elle se souvint des évènements de la soirée… Ume. Hinata aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit réelle. Pourquoi ne pas faire disparaître cette marque… tout simplement parce qu'elle a été faite par une lame de sang… celui de la petit fille. Complètement absorbée, la Hyuga ne vit pas Naruto la regarder.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu ne vas pas que l'on te touche le bras ?

-Oui, c'est une cicatrise qui date de huit ans. Elle a marqué la fin de ma mission.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler…

- Je veux. Il y a dix ans Tsunade m'a envoyé en mission. Top secret, de longueur indéterminée. Je devais m'introduire dans un petit village menacé par des renégates. Ce village était un fournisseur d'armes de Konoha et Suna. Le but était de tuer ces gêneurs.

- Un peu dur pour un chuunin… à moins qu'on t'ait envoyé avec Tenshi ?

- J'ai demandé à être seule. J'ai vécu deux ans avec ces personnes. Là-bas je n'étais qu'une simple maîtresse. J'aimais les entendre m'appeler Hinata-sensei… Puis cette nuit-là tout est parti en fumée. Ils attaquaient. Je ne m'attendais pas à combattre sept adversaires. Suna devait arriver en renfort. Malheureusement c'était trop tard, ces enfants étaient morts. Je ne pouvais pas les protéger… J'en ai tué quatre. Deux ont réussi à fuir et le dernier… a failli me prendre la vie. Karuo, le plus puissant du groupe. Comment suis-je en vie ? Alors qu'il m'avait infligé cette blessure et que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, une personne est venue. Jiraya-sensei m'a sorti de cet enfer de sang et de flammes.

- Et Tenshi ? Elle était affectée à ta mission, j'en suis sur.

- Elle est morte ce jour-là. Elle a disparu pour reprendre le visage d'Hinata Hyuga. Tenshi n'existe plus depuis… Je ne voulais plus reprendre ce masque qui rappelait la mort. J'ai quitté le village et voyagé. Jiraya-sensei venait à ma rencontre de temps en temps. J'allais de ville en ville avec lui, il m'a enseigné des jutsus. Après l'avoir quitté une énième fois j'ai appris sa mort. J'ai compris que je ne verrai plus ce professeur pervers. C'était cinq ans après mon départ de Konoha.

- Tu étais Tenshi… Mais Anbu à quinze ans c'est impossible !

- Apprentie, j'étais une élève. Mais c'est fini. Les dernières années ont été les pires. J'ai tué, beaucoup tué. Le sang entourait ma vie. Des villages miséreux, de la tristesse, des cadavres. Et une nuit je l'ai croisée. Avant même de le voir je pouvais sentir son aura meurtrière et noire. J'avais peur. Il m'a attaqué, j'ai combattu pour vivre. Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué. Je crois que même Sasuke n'a pas de réponse. Mon existence a été plongée dans les pires abysses. Illusions sur Illusions. Il me montrait la mort de mes camarades, j'assistais à l'exécution de Jiraya, ma vie maudite chez les Hyugas. Mais je n'ai jamais crié. Et un jour, il a trouvé.

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Comment entendre mon cri… Par hasard il m'a fait voir ta mort et là j'ai hurlé. Il était heureux, et ainsi tous les jours je te voyais mort ou avec Sakura me dénigrant. Mais je voyais à travers ses Genjutsus sa douleur. Sans le vouloir, il me montrait des brides de son passé. Et un soir il a souffert. Sasuke avait trop utilisé ses yeux. Il devenait aveugle.

- Mais il voit parfaitement !

- Je lui ai offert de nouveaux yeux. Sasuke porte ceux de son frère. Comment je les ai eue ? Avant de le rencontrer, j'ai trouvé l'ancien repaire de Madara… J'ai pris ceux d'Itachi et brûler les autres. Après lui avoir transplanter ces yeux, il devait se reposer. Je me souviens de ce mot : Pourquoi ? Sasuke ne cessait de le répéter. Je comprenais son désarroi. Se faire aider par sa victime… qu'elle ironie. Alors je lui ai répondue en l'envoyant dans un de mes genjutsus.

- Tu…

- Non il n'a pas souffert. Je lui ai juste montré sa peine, sa colère et son manque d'amour. Sasuke est toujours un petit garçon qui supporte le drame du meurtre de ses parents. Et ensuite nous avons fait route ensemble. Trois mois avant mon retour nous avons été attaqués. Sasuke était encore faible avec l'opération et moi… un an et demi d'illusions s'est douloureux. Heureusement qu'Ayane était là. Mais le combat a gravement blessé Sasuke. Il allait mourir si je ne faisais rien, en tombant dans l'inconscience il m'a fait promettre une seule chose. Celle de rentrer à la maison. En le voyant dépérir, j'ai pris le collier de Sasuke et fais le sceau.

- Tu veux dire deux sceaux : un d'emprisonnement et l'autre de régénération.

- Il devait récupérer ses forces. Voilà ce qu'est mon passé…

L'Uzumaki regarda la femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Il avait remarqué les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Tous ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'état d'Ino, le comportement de la Hyuga. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tant insisté et dit certaines choses. Il sortit du lit et la pris dans ses bras. Son parfum de lavande l'envoûtait. Il l'avait attendu pendant dix ans. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Naruto avait une nouvelle promesse à tenir : rendre heureuse cette femme. Il voulait lui donner une famille, des amis et une vie stable. Et un jour, elle ne regardera plus cette cicatrise. Elle ne pleurera plus son passé. L'Uzumaki prononça trois petits mots. Hinata avait tant espéré les entendre. Ces mots là représentaient un nouveau départ. Ils avaient été murmurés avec amour.

Je t'aime. Hinata


	21. Epilogue

Dans le jardin du clan Hyuga deux personnes sont assises l'une en face de l'autre, une tasse de thé à la main. Aujourd'hui est leur jour à eux et seulement à eux deux. Ils discutent joyeusement de leur vie et passé. C'est un jour spéciale, celui de leur retour. Cinq ans qu'ils sont rentrés dans leur village natal, Konoha. C'est le printemps et l'air est aussi doux que ce jour-là. Une petite voix prononçant un « maman » plaintive les interrompe. La femme se tourne vers le petit être qui court vers elle. La mère l'accueille dans ses bras. L'homme la détaille et ne cesse de remarquer la ressemblance avec cette fille du passé. De longs cheveux blonds bouclant légèrement, un visage fin respirant la joie et des yeux blancs avec une petite teinte bleutée. L'homme sourit, elle est un parfait mixte de la beauté de ses parents. La petite fille se plaint à sa mère.

- Maman, Asu m'a réveillé. Il n'arrête pas de bouger et de m'embêter.

- Ume arrête de pleurer, Asu ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Si ! Il dit que je ne suis qu'une marmotte !

- N'importe quoi Tata ! Elle ment ! Papa dis lui !

Les deux adultes virent arriver un garçon du même âge qu'Ume. Il a des cheveux noirs et un visage un peu rond, ces yeux sont comme le chocolat. Asu a tout pris de sa mère, à part les cheveux. Le garçon s'accroche à la jambe de son père et jette un regard noir à la fillette.

- Asu retourne te coucher. Ta mère va me passer un savon si tu n'as pas fait ta sieste. Et j'aimerai continuer tranquillement avec ta Tante.

- Ume va dans la chambre de ta sœur si tu veux dormir.

- Non, on veut dormir ensemble ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

Les deux parents regardèrent avec amusement les deux petits partir main dans la main. En les voyant ainsi, ils ont l'impression de se revoir, eux, Sasuke Uchiwa et Hyuga Hinata.

Ces deux êtres ont enfin la vie heureuse et stable qu'ils souhaitaient. Dirigeante du clan Hyuga et épouse de l'Hokage, Hinata est une femme comblée. Vivant selon ses envies et ses règles, elle a mis au monde deux filles. La première a pris les traits de sa mère et la suractivité de son père. Un vrai bout en train, excellant dans l'art ninja. La cadette a été un cadeau du ciel pour la Hyuga. A sa naissance, Hinata a remarqué de suite les traits de ressemblance avec la Ume du passé. En la voyant grandir cela confirme sa pensée. Sa seconde fille est la gentillesse incarnée, toujours optimiste et heureuse. Elle ne semble pas vouloir devenir ninja… ce qui ne gêne en aucun cas le couple.

Sasuke et Ayane sont les nouvelles figures du clan Uchiwa. Pour l'instant ils n'ont qu'un fils de quatre ans. Le deuxième ne serait tardé, ce qui rend l'Uchiwa d'autant plus heureux. Les parents ont été très surpris du lien très fort reliant Asu et Ume. Ayane pense qu'ils sont comme la réincarnation des sentiments des deux adultes. La collaboration entre les deux clans est très forte et le village en est que plus puissant. L'Uchiwa avait gardé sa fonction de garde du corps d'Hinata malgré les protestations de la Hyuga. Sasuke ne supportait pas d'être si loin et sans nouvelles de cette femme. Ils reprirent leur conversation sous les yeux attendris de deux personnes.

Naruto observait le sourire de sa femme. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Ayane voyait le visage épanoui de son mari. Elle était heureuse de lui avoir donné ce bonheur. L'Uzumaki fixait la cicatrise mise à nue. Le passé ne la hantait plus. La brune devinait les yeux pétillant de malice. La souffrance était loin. A leurs yeux, ces deux êtres s'étaient enfin permis le pardon.


	22. Remerciements

**Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que chaque chapitre vous a apporté du plaisir.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes pour leur commentaire et pour avoir suivi cette fanfiction. **

**Merci beaucoup ! Et à la prochaine histoire =). Bisous bisous**


	23. Chapter 23

**Une lectrice, je te remercie pour ton commentaire =). Je suis bien contente de voir que mes fictions te plaisent. Quelle est l'autre fiction que tu as lu ? Bien sur je continue d'écrire autant que je le peux. J'ai d'autres fictions déjà écrites et en attente de publication. Mercii pou le commentaire :) !**


End file.
